The Doppelganger of Light: Revised
by AstridMikaelson
Summary: This is the revised version of the original story by the same name! Starts in 3x15 with Elijah leaving Elena in the tunnels/caves where she then learns some surprising things not only about herself but her destiny as well. Pairings Elena/Elijah, Caroline/Klaus, Bonnie/Kol, Rebekah/Stefan and Damon/Katherine (Mainly Elena/Elijah pairing) Rated M for later Chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything all recognizable characters are party to their original owners who are not me. Arrisa though is mine!**

 **A/N: Okay so as I promised I pulled the other version of this story to rework it as it needed some. It has gotten longer and a little more detailed and will be rated M beginning in chapter 7 so fair warning to all... Thank you to Hippogriff-Tamer who continues to Beta most of my stories including this one. PLEASE do not forget to leave a like and review as they make my day :)**

 **Chapter 1**

"Be careful what you wish for," Elijah said as he brought his foot down on the ground opening up a huge hole in the ground. He grabbed Elena and pulled her down into the hole with him. Once there he compelled her to stay there until after midnight and then left her there alone, jumping back out of the hole he had created. Elena looked around the cave grumbling to herself as she did so. How dare he! He knew she hated to be compelled and he normally would never had done it but she could understand why he had. She had essentially betrayed him the night before. He had trusted her to tell him what his mother was up to and she had lied to him. She really couldn't blame him for leaving her here alone. At least he hadn't left one of his siblings with her or she would most likely be dead right now. She knew she had been left there so that she could not cause any more harm to his already fractured family. She could only hope that he and his siblings were able to stop their mother from fulfilling her plan.

She slid down and sat with her back to the cave wall looking up at the hole above her.

She began to wonder if he would return for her once his mother had been taken care of or if she would have to find her own way out of the cave on her own. As she sat, she began to think of what had brought her to this point in her already crazy life. Her parents had died a little over a year ago, her aunt had become her and Jeremy's guardian, her best friend had been turned into a vampire, and her other best friend found out she was a witch. She had dated a vampire and his brother was also in love with her. She and her aunt had been used in a sacrifice to undo a curse on Klaus, one of the oldest vampires in history. Tyler had triggered his werewolf gene and then turned into a hybrid. She had been kidnapped and used as a pawn by the same man that had left her in this hole. The same man that she had come to admire and trust and the same man she had betrayed. The same man that she had come to care deeply for and might even love. She knew she should have said something to him about what his mother had planned but instead she had lied to him. She still felt the guilt that had plagued her when it had happened and she knew that he would never forgive her for her actions. Bringing her knees up, she placed her head on them trying hard not to cry.

Hours later, she lifted her head and noticed that the sun had set and it was dark out. She could barely make out the full moon in the distance and wondered what time it was as her cell had died a while ago. She knew it was not yet midnight for the compulsion would have worn off or lifted if it were. She wondered briefly if the Originals had found a way to thwart their mother's attempt to have them killed. The thought of her favorite Original dead brought a wave of sadness through her that she could not understand.

Standing, she decided that she should at least make an attempt to get out of these caves, even though she had been compelled to stay in them until after midnight and began walking away from the only light source the cave offered. Slowly she made her way towards the cave where no vampire could enter, as she knew that there was an exit out of the caves near there. She was ready to get home as she was tired and hungry having been stuck in the cave nearly the whole day and she wanted to know if he had been successful in thwarting his mother.

As she walked around the bend she saw a light ahead of her and quickly made her way over to where she had seen the light only to come face to face with Katherine or at least she thought it was Katherine.

"Katherine? What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"Hello, Elena. My name is Arrisa," the other girl said with a smile.

Shock was currently the only thing Elena could feel. How? She couldn't think. "What are you?" she finally managed to ask. "Are you a doppelganger too?" ' _Of course she is a doppelganger, Elena, she looks exactly like you!_ ' she heard a voice whisper sarcastically in her head.

"To answer your first question I am a spirit and the answer to your second question is yes, I am."

Elena found herself sitting on the cave floor once more her legs just could not hold her any longer, the shock of learning that there was yet another like her was just to0 much for her over taxed brain to take in at the moment. "But if you're a doppelganger then whose doppelganger are you? I mean Katherine is Tatia's and I am Katherine's so..."

The spirit smiled at the young woman then answered. "I am Amara's doppelganger and actually I am the first doppelganger to ever live. I proceed Tatia by a good 500 years."

Elena didn't think she could be any more shocked but the spirit seemed to find ways to do just that. There had been another doppelganger before Tatia! "How? I thought Esther created the doppelganger as a way for Klaus to break his curse? And who is Amara?"

"Amara was the first immortal woman and the originator of our bloodline. She was created using the same spell that made the Originals vampires. She was handmaiden to a powerful witch named Qetsiyah. Anyway somehow she betrayed the witch and the witch cast a spell making her the anchor to the Other Side. But in order to balance things out the witch also created a double of Amara to be born every 500 years, give or take a few years of course. As you know Esther modified the spell that made her children vampires, but she did not create the doppelganger. She would of course have tried to make you believe that it was she who created us, but that is a lie."

"So what makes our blood so special? I mean I understand that we were created to be a shadow of someone else, that is kind of a given, but how did that make our blood so powerful?"

"When Qetsiyah created us she made sure that our blood would be sought after to help any witch in need of a boost to his or her spells as punishment for Amara's betrayal of her. She was the one to make our blood so powerful. And so we are sought for only what our blood can do for others and never for ourselves. We are simply objects to those who would use us for their own gain."

Arrisa stopped and allowed the current doppelganger to absorb what she was being told before continuing. "When I was alive the doppelganger was cursed. Mind you this was five hundred years before Tatia was even born. You see a powerful warlock wanted me for himself and I refused him. In doing so he cursed my line to die before or on their nineteenth birthday, which incidentally is when I died, but he also saw that there would come a doppelganger from my line that was so filled with light that they would change the course of history forever. You, Elena, are that light. The warlock foresaw a powerful witch turning her family into something unnatural and then saw the light dwelling with this new species and giving them something that they had given up ever having. You see your blood is special Elena. Not only are you the Doppelganger of Light but you are destined to become like them. Turned in the same exact way. And when that happens your blood will give them the gift they have waited for, for a very long time."

"What does that mean exactly? How will I be turned like them? Are you telling me that I am to become an Original? And how will my blood be of any use once I am turned?"

"Yes, you will become an Original. And like I said your blood is special. You are of the light making your blood far more precious than any of your predecessors."

"How?" Elena asked still very confused by what she was being told.

"You are a pure soul and it is that purity that makes your blood far more powerful. There is a reason your name means light, Elena. And yes, you could argue that Katerina's name means purity but even though her name means purity she is anything but pure. You are the only doppelganger who actually lives up to what her name actually means. You were born with so much compassion and loyalty already ingrained within you. It's why you always put others before yourself or you try to keep those you love from harm. It's your light that is guiding you to do these things. You are also the only doppelganger who has not had a child out of wedlock. That alone is proof of your purity. That is not to say you have not been intimate with anyone, it just means you have not allowed yourself to bring a child into the world without his or her father there with you. "

Elena couldn't think straight. She could not believe what the spirit was telling her.

"Does Esther know who or rather what I am?" Elena asked fear coloring her tone.

"No, she does not and be thankful that she doesn't though in retrospect if any of the Original family had mated while still being bound it would have broken the spell Esther placed on her family."

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed loudly before huffing out, "Great! Just great. There was a way to stop her and I am only finding this out now!"

"And would you or your friends been so eager to mate with your soul mates to break the curse?" Arrisa countered raising an eyebrow at her counterpart.

That stopped Elena and she looked at her ancestor in shock. "Our Soul Mates?"

"Oh yes, you, Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan are all mates to the Originals."

 _'No...No...NO!'_ Elena thought and then looked at the spirit again trying to see if it had been a joke but the look on her face told Elena that she was not lying. She didn't have to be told who her Soul Mate was, for she had a very good idea who he was. The thought that he was hers as much as she was his made her heart thunder in her chest though not from fear. "Elijah," she breathed out the name softly a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, he is your soul mate just as Kol is Bonnie's, Niklaus is Caroline's and Stefan is Rebekah's."

"But Bonnie is a witch she can't turn or she loses her powers!"

"And that is where you come in, Elena. I told you your blood is special. You will be the one who turns her, for no one else can do it or she will lose her powers. By you changing her she will retain her powers and will become a hybrid much like Niklaus."

"I want to believe everything you say but you have to understand it's difficult. There is little trust and very little love lost on the Mikaelson family. Especially now that I have completely and regrettably betrayed them."

"And it is a betrayal that will be forgiven. In fact, he has already forgiven you for what you did. He understands why you did it, just as you understand why he left you here in this cave. Family. You both have a strong affinity for your families and you both would do anything to protect them. And no matter what you think your soul mate does love you he just doesn't realize it yet. Like you he has to come to terms with what he is feeling. I told you before that we are not meant to find love and we aren't, but you Elena, you inspire it in those around you. The people around you seek it out because of you."

"But he said that he wouldn't make the mistake of falling for the doppelganger again."

"Yes, and at the time he meant those words. But now that he has gotten to know you, his opinion has changed. He doesn't want to love you, because he believes it is a weakness. That and he doesn't feel he has a place in your life right now."

"Because of Stefan and Damon, I am assuming?"

"Yes, you would be right. You must come to terms with how you feel for both of them and how you feel for your soul mate. Just because he is your soul mate does not mean that he is your true love," Arrisa said though she failed to tell her descendant that Elijah was indeed her true love and soul mate. She knew Elena had to figure that out on her own.

As she watched her descendant struggle to come to a conclusion as to who really held her heart she asked, "Would it help if I showed you what they were like as humans? Would that help you understand the Original Family better?"

Started out of her deep contemplation, Elena answered, "It might, but how are you going to do that?"

"Just relax," Arrisa said placing her hands on either side of Elena's head.

As soon as the spirits hands made contact with her head Elena's head was filled with images that were just too real to be imagined. The first thing she saw was Arrisa as she had been as a human and then everything that had happened to her. She saw the warlock curse her family line and the vision he had received. She could clearly see each of the Originals as they went about their normal human lives. She saw how powerful Kol had been, how Mikael abused Klaus, the loneliness Rebekah experienced, the affection that Elijah held for her ancestor Tatia. She could see and almost feel it all. Then she saw what happened after they were turned and the emptiness that filled each of them. She watched as one by one they each turned off their emotions, closing off a part of themselves from everything but family. She then saw all her friends with the Originals in a setting that was not familiar. She saw that each couple was happy and there was something else there that both startled and confused her. By the time Arrisa removed her hands Elena had tears in her eyes. It was no wonder they acted the way they did. She could not fault them for things beyond their control. Her heart ached for each of them.

"Now do you understand? Now do you see that they need you as much as you need them?" Elena could only nod her heart still aching for the pain they each had experienced. "Elena, what you saw at the end will come to pass if you do give in to your soul mate. It is your choice to turn or not. No one will force this on you, not me, not the spirits and certainly not your soul mate. Though he will want you turned just so he will have you by his side for all eternity but he will not force it on you. But remember this you have only until your nineteenth birthday to make a decision. I would try to make the decision sooner rather than later. I will leave you now but should you need me call my name and that goes for your friends as well," with those words the spirit faded away leaving Elena once more alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything all recognizable characters are party to their original owners who are not me. Arrisa though is mine!**

 **A/N: Okay so as I promised I pulled the other version of this story to rework it as it needed some. It has gotten longer and a little more detailed and will be rated M beginning in chapter 7 so fair warning to all... Thank you to Hippogriff-Tamer who continues to Beta most of my stories including this one. PLEASE do not forget to leave a like and review as they make my day :)**

 **Chapter 2**

Elena sat for a moment thinking about what the spirit of the first doppelganger had told her. She began to sort out her feelings for both Salvatore brothers and Elijah. She began to ask herself if she could see herself with any of them for forever and when she did she came to a startling conclusion. Though she loved both Stefan and Damon, she found that she wasn't in love with either of them. The love she felt when thinking of them was merely that of a friend. The next question she needed to ask herself was if they were in the same position as Elijah was right now how would she feel? The feeling of loss was there but it was nothing compared to the emptiness she felt with the thought of losing Elijah forever. Could it be that he really was her true love and not just her soul mate? Did she really want to try to have that kind of relationship with him? Would he even allow it? Shaking her head, she felt the compulsion leave her and knew she could leave the caves now.

It took several minutes before Elena could find it in herself to move and when she did she left by the tunnels she found. She went to Caroline's house hoping that she could give her some information about what had gone down that night. However, when she got there she found out that Damon had turned Bonnie's mother into a vampire in order to stop Esther. Elena asked to talk to Bonnie but was told that Bonnie didn't want to talk to her and that it would be best if she left. Though Caroline had not been mean about it, Elena was still hurt that her best friends were blaming her for what happened that night, even if it was partially true. Turning away from the house, she walked down the dark street alone and lost in thought. At this point she didn't care if she was attacked right then and there. It was no more than what she deserved for all the people she had hurt that night.

As she made her way to her house she wondered why they all thought she wanted to be rescued. She didn't ask them to do anything so foolish but they did it anyway and look where it got them. Bonnie's mother was now a vampire because they could not leave well enough alone. And to make things worse they blamed her for it happening in the first place!

Shaking herself to clear away the pain and the dreary thoughts that were forming, she allowed her mind to replay the conversation she had had with the spirit. She was having a hard time getting her head to wrap around what she had seen in the vision Arrisa had given her. When she walked into the house she found a note saying that her brother was staying over at Matt's house. The note also told her that Alaric was staying at his apartment for the night, thus leaving her alone. Alone. Sometimes she wished that they would all just do just that. Leave her alone. She knew they all meant well but sometimes she wanted to be alone. She sighed and made her way to her room. When she entered her room she noticed a small envelope on her pillow. Walking over, she picked it up. She saw her name written in an elegant script on the front and was curious as to who had left it there. Flipping it over, she pulled the letter out and began to read. By the time she was finished she wanted to cry. He was alive! They had done it. They had thwarted their mother with the help of Damon, who had turned Abby to stop Esther from completing the spell. As she was drawing power from both Bonnie and Abby.

She was relieved to know that he was still alive and that she could eventually ask for his forgiveness for her part in the fiasco, even though she knew she would never receive it. She was elated to know that he was still alive especially since she now knew what he was to her. However, her elation soon turned to dread. She knew that he had wanted her dead. The look in his eyes right before he had compelled her and left her in that cave had said as much. She knew that she would never gain his forgiveness no matter what Arrisa had said about him already forgiving her or the letter he had left which had pretty much absolved her of any guilt in his eyes. Yet, that didn't stop her from feeling like there would never be a them. Sighing heavily, she lay the letter back down on her bed before padding into the bathroom she shared with her brother. She needed a hot shower to wash away the days grime and the feelings of guilt that threatened to overwhelm her.

When she was finished with her shower, she dressed for bed and walked back into her room only to stop short when she spotted Elijah standing by her window looking out. He turned when he heard her enter the room. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither could find the words that needed to be said. Finally it was Elena who broke the silence that beat between them. "Elijah, what are you doing here?" confusion and a hint of sadness was evident in her voice as she questioned him.

Instead of answering her he said, "I see you read my letter."

"Yes," she sighed but never took her eyes off him.

"I must apologize to you. I never meant to cause you harm," he said walking towards her slowly, never breaking their eye contact.

"I understand why you did what you did, Elijah. I have from the moment you left me in the cave alone. And it should be me who is apologizing. It was I who started this entire mess."

"No, you can not be blamed for my mother wanting us dead. She would have found a way to kill us with or without your help."

"But I still helped her link you all together! If I had not given her my blood at the ball...if I had only been truthful with you then... none of this would have happened!" she was nearly hysterical as she paced back an forth before him before stopping and looking at him the guilt from that night was shinning in her eyes.

He stepped closer to her, stopping right in front of her effectively caging her in against the wall he had backed her up against. She had only felt like she did at that moment when she had first met him. The intense look in his eyes as he stared at her had her shaking. Just as she had when they had first met. "My lovely Elena, are you afraid?" he whispered as he began to close the distance between them completely disregarding her rant.

She blushed at the pet name thinking that she would never hear it fall from his lips ever again. Yet, it was the possessiveness behind it that had her swallowing hard as she willed her heart to slow down. "A little," she answered truthfully. She had promised herself while in that cave that she would never again lie to him. "Elijah? What are you doing?" she asked as he continued to lean down towards her.

He smirked at her answer for he knew that she was more than a little afraid but he admired her brave front. It was one of the reasons he had been drawn to her to begin with. He could feel her shaking within the confines of his arms. As much as he wanted to see her fear he wanted something far more from her. He wanted her desire. Wanted her to want him as much if not more than he did her. It was the reason he had returned to her room. He could not leave her and he didn't understand why. The pull he felt at their first meeting had only grown stronger the longer he had known her and leaving her just was not an option. He had finally realized that what he felt for her was stronger than anything he had felt for her two predecessors. He had at long last admitted it to himself that he loved her and he wanted her. All of her. He wanted to claim her as his. Wanted to mark her as his for all to see and he didn't care if he was taking her away from the two brothers that vied for her attention and love. She was meant to be his and he would have her.

Instead of answering her, he leaned in further giving her a chance to stop him. When she didn't, he captured her lips with his. He meant for it to be a brief kiss, a simple meeting of the lips, to tease her into wanting him back. He was not prepared for her reaction. She arched against him and pulled him closer allowing him deeper access to her mouth, which he took. He explored her mouth the same way he had dreamed of exploring the rest of her. He teased, nipped and sipped at her lips, devouring her mouth the way he wanted to devour her body. He found himself pressing up against her allowing her to feel what she was doing to him, letting her feel exactly how much he wanted her.

Elena pulled back with a gasp when she felt his hips grind into her own. All thought flew from her mind when he pulled her lips back to his. She wanted him, all of him. She was more than willing to give in to his passion.

"Elijah," she moaned out as soon as he released her lips and began kissing his way down her arched neck, nipping at the artery that beat frantically beneath the olive skin. His hands found their way beneath her tank top and he began caressing her smooth, heated skin. "Please..." she moaned as her bodies arousal spiked.

It would be so easy to claim her right then. She was more than ready for him and he had yet to really touch her in the way he longed to. Her moan had him pulling back to look down at her. He was not about to tell her what his name being moaned out in such a way did to him and he began to wonder what would happen if she used his nickname. How he wanted to lay her on her bed and claim her right then and there. To hell with both Salvatore's, Elena was his! As he gazed down at her, he realized that never had he seen anything more beautiful than her desire...no...her need for him. He wanted to crow in triumph that he had won her away from the two young vampires that always seemed to hoover over her. "My lovely Elena," he whispered reverently against her swollen lips before pulling back completely. As much as he wanted her, wanted to make her his completely, he knew that now was not the time. Oh, he had every intention of taking her, to claim her, but he wanted to do this right. Wanted her to be completely his in every way including name but he also wanted her to choose to be with him.

Elena was shocked that he pulled away from her and it took a lot for her to keep herself upright when he left her standing alone by the wall. She looked at him in confusion.

He saw the look and tried to console her, "Don't think that I do not want you, my lovely Elena, because I do...but not like this. When I do ultimately make you mine and I will, you will know exactly to whom you belong."

Elena shivered at the possessiveness in his tone as well as the promise. She managed to find her voice and answered him with more confidence than she thought she even had. "And what if I already know to whom I belong? What if I have known for some time to who it was that really held my heart? What if I know exactly who you are to me and always will be?"

Her answer caught him by surprise and when he looked into her eyes he could see that she knew something that he didn't and he wanted to know what it was. "And what pray tell, my lovely, are you keeping from me? What do you know that I don't?"

She slowly walked right up to him before answering. "I know that you are not only my soul mate but also my true love. I also know that even though you would wish me to stay human there is a strong part of you that wishes for me to turn, if only to stay with you forever. You see, while in that cave, I was visited by a spirit who told me some surprising things about myself and my connection to your family."

Her words floored him. He had heard that vampires had a soul mate. The one that they were meant for and that when found there would be an undeniable pull to that person. He had just not thought that it would happen to him. As he thought about what she said, he wondered about the pull he had always felt concerning her, he realized then that what she said was true and he couldn't be happier. She was his and always would be. She was meant for him, was born for him and him alone. He wanted to deny that he didn't want to see her turned but she

was right a huge part of him wanted her with him forever. However, he wasn't going to take that decision from her. It was after all her choice and he was not going to force it on her. He sensed that she was not finished telling him what had occurred in that cave and waited for her to finish.

"There was something else. She said that I was special. That my blood was special. Elijah, she said that I was going to be turned in the same way you and your family were turned but she didn't say how that was going to happen. I still don't see how, as Tatia's blood is what turned you and she is dead and gone. But there is one other thing she told me and I am still not sure what to think about it. I think it would be easier for you to see the memory yourself to fully understand what happened to me. To fully understand what I am. There is also one more thing and I do not know how you will take this but here it goes. The doppelganger was cursed to die before or on their nineteenth birthday. I am cursed to die soon. I either die naturally or I turn. I really don't have much of a choice."

To say that she shocked him with her last words would have been the understatement of the century. He could see the battle raging within her through her eyes. He wanted so badly to tell her to turn to stay with him, to do what the spirit of her ancestor said and turn. He wanted to protest the fact that if she didn't turn shortly he would lose her forever in only a few short months.

He began to ponder what she meant by what she was? He already knew that she was the doppelganger so what more could there be? "Elena?" he furrowed his brow as he looked down into her eyes.

She took in his look of pain at her words that he tried to hide. She took a deep breath and then began, "She said I was something called the Doppelganger of Light. Whatever that means. But apparently ... I am special... a gift as it were to the vampire race...I need you to look into my memories. Elijah. Please," she begged the latter part as walked back to the bay window in her room.

He turned back towards her and nodded, wanting to see exactly what it was that she seemed to not be able to say. Walking back over to her, he gently lay his hands on either side of her head. Soon the vision of what had happened to her in the cave came flooding into his head. He was shocked by everything that he learned. However, it was the vision at the end that really astonished him and he could feel her shock as well. Pulling back, he drew her close and simply held her allowing them both time to process what had happened.

"Elena, have you thought about what she revealed to you?"

"I have done nothing else since I learned everything. Elijah, I know that you want to know if I plan to turn before my birthday and the answer is yes. I am not willing to leave you or my brother at this time. Not when I know you both need me still."

"So you will turn?" he asked just to confirm what she had said. He did not let the elation he felt show in his eyes, face or voice.

"Yes. Though I still don't get how?" he nodded at her words as he too was confused as to how she would be turned into an Original.

Silence fell between them as both thought about their future. Elena thought about what had happened and she knew that she needed to leave Mystic Falls for good or at least the time being. As much as she wanted to stay, she knew she couldn't. Her friends were being hurt by her just being there and she didn't want to see anyone else hurt because of her. Pulling away from Elijah she asked in a small voice. "Could we leave Mystic Falls?"

He looked down into her beautiful brown eyes and wondered why she would want to leave. "Why?" he asked confused by her request.

"I just can't stay and watch everyone I love get hurt because of me. Bonnie's mother was turned into a vampire tonight because of me. Because they all think that they have to protect me even though I don't want them to. I know they mean well but...leaving would keep them safe."

He knew she was right, knew that she would save her family in anyway she could, the same as he would. "So do you have a destination in mind?" he asked rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"Not really. Just somewhere far away from Mystic Falls. Somewhere where not even Klaus can find me. I am tired of being used as a pawn and especially a glorified blood bag."

He understood her need to get away from his brother. He, himself, wanted to get as far away from him as he could. Even if Klaus was his brother, there was only so much he could take when it came to him. "Well, I do happen to know of one place that my brother doesn't know about. It is protected from location spells. I can take you there if it is your wish, my lovely. But there is one other thing I would ask of you first." The last said with a hint of anxiousness in his voice which had her looking up at him sharply, wondering what could make the normally stoic man before her nervous.

"And that would be?" she asked as she looked up at him.

He stopped caressing her back to stare at her for a moment. He allowed his feelings for her to be reflected in his eyes...his face as he asked her, "I wish for you to marry me, my lovely Elena."

To say she was stunned by his request would be an understatement and she could not help but ask, "Why?" She needed to hear him say it if only once.

"Because, my lovely Elena, I love you. I think I always have. I just didn't realize it til tonight," he answered truthfully.

She nodded her head in acceptance. The words she longed to say getting stuck in her throat as her emotions got the better of her. She longed to tell him that she loved him too. She manged a soft smile and answered softly, "Yes."

He seemed to know what it was she going through, even though she had not said the words back, he could see her feelings for him clearly within her chocolate orbs. "Then I will leave you to pack up what it is you will wish to take with you and leave word for your family... text me when your ready to leave." With that he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and left the house.


	3. Elena's Goodbye Letter

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything all recognizable characters are party to their original owners who are not me. Arrisa though is mine!**

 **A/N: Okay so as I promised I pulled the other version of this story to rework it as it needed some. It has gotten longer and a little more detailed and will be rated M beginning in chapter 7 so fair warning to all... Thank you to Hippogriff-Tamer who continues to Beta most of my stories including this one. PLEASE do not forget to leave a like and review as they make my day :)**

 **A/N2: Okay here is the Letter. It almost tripled in length lol.**

 **Chapter 3**

Elena watched him leave before walking to her desk and sitting down. Thinking about her friends and family she pulled out a stack of stationary paper, she began to write.

 _To my friends and family,_

 _By the time you find this letter, I will be long gone from Mystic Falls. I am sorry but it has to be this way. If I stay, you all will continue to get hurt trying to protect me. I left to protect the ones that I love. I do know that most, if not all, of you will think that I have been compelled to leave but that is not true. Even if I had been compelled earlier on in the day, I am doing this for you as much as for myself._

 _Jeremy:_

 _I am sorry that I am taking the cowards way out by leaving this letter instead of saying goodbye the proper way. I want to tell you to be safe little brother. Don't let anyone hurt you and if you must, leave Mystic Falls and get as far away as you can. The supernatural is drawn to this town and if you stay you will either one day lose your life to a vampire that has not regard for human life or you will be compelled to kill yourself. Either way, I want you safe even if I can not be there to make sure it happens. I ask that you forget me, Jeremy. It isn't easy for me to ask this of you and you may think I am being unfair but I am a danger to you. It would be better for you to forget you ever had a sister than to constantly be reminded of the pain I have put you through these past few years. I am responsible for Jenna's death, and by extension, our parents deaths too. If it had not been for me they would still be alive today._

 _I will always love you, Jer. Remember that if nothing else. And if you can't forget me just don't come looking for me. I will return one day, but like I said before, my life will put you in danger and the last thing that I want is to lose you too. I would rather live in a world where you have forgotten I exist than to lose you forever. Go be happy Jer. Live a long and happy life. Get married, have children...forget the supernatural. If you must, have Damon compel you to forget everything. Love your sister, Elena_

 _Matt:_

 _Matt, you have the been the best friend anyone could ask for. You have always been there for all of us and I thank you for that. Matt, I ask that you do the same as I asked of Jeremy. Be happy and live a long life. You deserve a happy life away from all the supernatural. You need to marry, have children, and be happy. Leave Mystic Falls behind. There is a whole world to see...go see it...go explore it. Find your place in it. Forever your friend, Elena_

 _Bonnie:_

 _First off, I am sorry about what happened to your mother. I can even understand you blaming me for her death, for in a a way, I guess I am to blame. But if anyone knows what it feels like to lose a parent it is I. As I have lost both sets of parents. I am also sorry that you always seem to end up in the middle of all the supernatural chaos that has been our lives for the past few years. Bonnie, if I haven't been the best of friends, I am sorry. I will understand if you never wish to speak to me again. Frankly, I wouldn't want to associate with me after everything that has happened. You and I both know that I never asked for any of this but this is our life and there is nothing that I can do to change things._

 _There is one thing that you do need to know. You are destined to become the one thing that you were born to hate. The reason I know this is because while I was being detained yesterday I was visited by a spirit. She told me things that you would never believe and if you wish to hear them yourself then call her. Her name is Arrisa. All you need to do is call her name and she will appear to you and tell you the same thing she told me. But you are destined to be with the one that you hate but he will become your greatest love. Give him a chance Bonnie, please. They are not as bad as you think. And by they I mean the Originals. Yes, I am saying what you are thinking I am saying. Kol Mikaelson is your soul mate. I am also aware that my opinion of them has changed seemingly overnight but there is a reason for it. All I ask is you listen to the spirit and trust in your soul mate. He can teach you so much if only you would let him. He was once a very powerful warlock and one day will be again. Until we see each other again, Elena._

 _Caroline:_

 _I don't know exactly what to say to you but this. Choose carefully the one who holds your heart. For it is the one man that you do not want, who is the one that you are destined to be with forever. Yes, like Bonnie, your soul mate is an Original and you know of whom I speak. Klaus. He is your soul mate whether you like it or not. But he is also the only one that can love you completely the way you deserve to be loved. Caroline, please give him a chance. Yes, I know he has done some terrible things, I will not deny that. But put yourself in his place. Think what it was like for him to be separated from a part of himself for a millennium. Think of what it was like for him to be cursed by his own mother. Caroline, I know you don't want to hear this, but underneath it all, there lies a man who is broken and in need of your healing touch. For you are the only one he will allow close to him to do it. He may never say the words but know that he does love you. He has already shown you in so many ways his heart but you refuse to see it. If you only knew what I do then you would understand why I am rooting for him to win your hand. Let your compassion, Caroline, be your guide. Listen to your heart and not your head._

 _There is one more thing I need to tell you. And I learned this from the vision I received while in the cave yesterday. Klaus is the originator of your bloodline. You can not kill him... for if you do you will kill yourselves. I learned yesterday that if you kill an Original their entire line dies with them._

 _Be happy Caroline, see the world. But whatever you do don't stay in Mystic Falls. Forever your friend, Elena_

 _Stefan:_

 _You will always hold a place in my heart as you were my first love. But we have grown apart and no amount of time will fix what was broken. You will find the love of your life; in fact you already have met her and had a relationship with her at one time. If things had been different you two would have been together long before you met me. You know of whom I speak so I will not give you her name. But you will have to earn her trust once more. Just remember this. Underneath her uncaring facade lies a heart that only wants to be loved for herself. Don't let that deter you. Be the man she fell in love with all those years ago. In other words be yourself._

 _There is one other thing that you need to understand. I do not wish for you to follow me or to try to find me. If you have to vervain Damon to keep him from doing just that then go for it. I am safe and I am with the one my heart chose to be with. By the time I finish this letter you will know who it is that holds my heart and always will. But for now know that I am happy for the first time in a long time. Be happy Stefan even if that happiness does not lie with me. Your soul mate awaits. Love, Elena_

 _Damon:_

 _I am not exactly sure how to say what it is I need to tell you. You have come to mean so much to me but there is a part of you that loves another and always will. And that is okay because it is that part that is leading you to your soul mate. And yes, I know who she is though you might not like the answer should you ever ask it. The love you once held for this person is still there buried under hurt and denial. But, Damon, you have to let me go. You seek her in me and it will never happen. I am not her nor will I ever be. I was never meant to be yours or Stefan's. I was always meant for another and I am now with him as I was always meant to be. As I told Stefan you should figure out who I am with by the end of this letter, though I am sure you will not like the answer once you find out. You can't rescue me this time, Damon. I am not in any danger and I am happy. I know that that is what you wanted for me and I am. You will have to learn to live your life without me in it because I will not be returning to Mystic Falls for a long while. At least that is the plan and as you know plans can change depending on certain circumstances. However, my life is no longer in that town. My life is with my soul mate and the love of my life and though I love all of you I can no longer put you in danger. The supernatural seems drawn to that town and to me in particular. Yes, I will be turning as soon as I get to my new home. I know I didn't want to at one time but things change. Be happy Damon. Love, Elena_

 _Katherine:_

 _Yes, you may find it hard to believe that I am bothering with you in this goodbye letter, but as the troubles in my life began after you showed up, let me say thank you. Because without your interference in my life I would never have met my soul mate. You and I have never seen eye to eye, Katherine. I never did understand until recently why you hated me so much even from our first meeting. You believed I took Stefan from you, which when I looked at it from your perspective, I guess I did. However, when you are on the run and not around do you really expect the man you supposedly love to really stay true to you? Especially after lying about what happened to you? He and Damon both believed you were stuck in the tomb below the church. When they found out you lied about your whereabouts they were both hurt. Sometimes Katherine you have to think before you do something that will cause you to lose something precious._

 _Now, I know that you have closed yourself off from everyone but eventually we all have to let another in. I know that you flipped the switch so to speak after what Klaus did to your family and I can't say I blame you for it, but you cannot let that one event ruin your life. I know you have spent most of your immortal life running from him and maybe it's time to stop running and face your biggest fear. He had you at his mercy before the sacrifice that ended my life. He could have easily killed you and yet he allowed you to live. Why do you think that is? He bit you once he had broken his curse and yet he still cured you. That does not sound like someone who wants you dead, Katherine. I think he likes torturing you but I very much doubt he could kill you. I think that there might be some affection on his part that still lingers from your time as a human and that is what is keeping you alive._

 _Now, Katherine, I know you do not want to hear me say this but I am going to anyway. You need to cut the self centered attitude. Your soul mate needs you and you need him whether you like it of not. You know who he is. In fact, you have always known. You may not think you need him or he needs you but he does. Besides that you love him if in your own way._

 _Katherine, you can only wallow in hurt for only so long before you become so cynical that you can't really live your life. Let him help you through the pain because you are going to have to turn those emotions back on at some point. 500 years of closing them off is a long time to live without love. And I do believe it was you who told my soul mate true love is not real, unless it is returned and if we cease to believe in love, why would you want to live? You might be the only one right now who knows who my soul mate is with simply those words. Your Doppelganger, Elena_

 _Alaric:_

 _Ric, I don't know how to say thank you for everything you have done for Jeremy and I but it's time to let you go, so that you can live your own life. Meredith Fell is a wonderful woman. I do hope that you two actually do hit it off. I thank you for everything you have taught me and I assure you those lessons will be remembered in my new life. I know that you will not like my decision to become a vampire. Not after everything that has happened to me because of them. But between us I had a feeling it was only a matter of time before I was turned. I know far to many vampires for it to be otherwise. Eventually one of them would have given me their blood to heal me and something would happen to kill me and I would end up in transition. And me being me would have gone through with it just to make sure Jeremy had at least one member of his family there for him. I want you to go live your life Ric. Walk away from all of us before something terrible happens to you. Your step daughter, ward and friend, Elena_

 _Now for my favorite family._

 _Rebekah:_

 _I know that you are angry with me for stabbing you in the back and I accept your anger. It was wrong of me to pretend to be your friend but to be honest right at the end I truly did want to be your friend. The only thing was at the time we didn't know if we could trust you not to go running back to your brother with our plans. Of course if we had known then what I know now I probably would never have daggered you in the first place and then your animosity would be obsolete._

 _Now, Rebekah, I know that you have a soft heart and given the life that you have lived it's not to hard to see why you have become so jaded. It isn't a life I would have chosen either and yet I am choosing it. You can call me crazy if you want or even make my life a living hell for all eternity if you like, but I am choosing to turn. I also know forever is a very long time to hold a grudge and I do hope that one day you can forgive me for I really do want to be your friend and maybe just maybe something more._

 _Now, for the reason I am writing to you. You need to forgive your soul mate. I know that you know who he is. In fact, you knew the moment you two met that he was the one. I am sorry that things didn't work out between you two when you met but please give him another chance especially now that there will be nothing standing in your way, well except maybe your brothers. But do not let that deter you. You deserve just as much happiness as they do, and between us, I say that you should stand up to them and let them know that you are a strong independent young woman who knows her own heart and mind and will follow her heart. Trust me. You do not want to live a life devoid of love. Because, despite what Klaus says, love is not a weakness but your greatest strength. It is what kept all of you together even through all the hardships and trails you have faced in your thousand years on this earth. Your brothers love you and so does your soul mate. Do not blame him for forgetting you since it was Klaus that made him forget._

 _You will be gifted with something special when we met again and hopefully it will give the two of us a new start. Elena_

 _Kol:_

 _Okay, so I haven't known you long, but I do know that you are very unpredictable which makes you volatile. I do know that Klaus fears you which could be the reason you were daggered so much. But I also know the reason for your restlessness. You miss being one with nature. I cannot fault you for lashing out because of this. I would do the same if I lost my connection to something so vital to my nature. I also think that is why you are so enchanted by Bonnie. You envy her and you like her. As you should, seeing as she is your soul mate. Do not let her deter you. Witches, I am told are naturally a vampire's enemy, but you can break through her defenses but only if you do it with no hint of arrogance. When you see me next a gift is also yours and it is one that you will find most welcome. Elena_

 _Niklaus:_

 _Now I have come to my second favorite Original. (I say second favorite because Elijah will always be my favorite Original.) The big bad Hybrid himself._

 _First off, I will say that you will be receiving a gift in the mail soon but I suggest that you use it wisely for it is the last time you will receive it. I have never understood your need to create more beings like yourself but I guess when you are the only one of your kind its instinctual. You shouldn't need any more hybrids as you have a family that loves you no matter what you do. Case in point, look at what they have done. They have stayed by you for over a thousand years. It's not their fault you keep them locked up in coffins when they say or do something that angers you. You view their love for you as a weakness on their part but its not. Like I told Rebekah, love is not a weakness but a strength. It is what has kept your family alive for well over a millennium. But you really do need to stop daggering your family anytime they disagree with you. Siblings are supposed to argue, its part of our nature. Klaus, let them live their lives as you will live yours. You don't need an army behind you, Klaus, you need your family. They are there for you if only you will let them in._

 _Now for the second thing I have to say to you. I forgive you for terrorizing my friends and family. I even forgive you for killing me._

 _The third thing I need to say to you is this. Caroline. I know you love her even if you will not label your feelings for her as such. And even though she does not want to admit it she does like you. No one goes on and on about someone they hate like she does about you. Tread carefully and you will win her hand and her heart. Don't think that I haven't seen the change that comes over you whenever you are near her. It's almost like you want her to see your hidden good side. It's a side of you that I bet you don't allow a lot of people to see and maybe you should. Being nice to others never hurt anyone. True sometimes one has to be ruthless to get their point across, but Klaus, love is not your weakness, but your strength. And if there is anything I understand about you, it is that you have a deep love for your family. You may have kept them trapped in coffins for getting on your bad side or even to protect them from your murderous step-father but you still love them. Don't be afraid to allow yourself some happiness. Your Doppelganger, Elena_

 _Finn:_

 _I know I don't know you well so my letter to you will be short and sweet. You once found and turned your soul mate yet before you two could actually have a life together you were daggered and kept hidden away for over 900 years. Well, Sage is on her way to you. You can thank Elijah for finding her. I had asked him about your family the day before the ball and he told me about all of you. I asked him what would put a smile on your face and he said that there was only one person that made your life as a vampire worth living and that was your soul mate. I also asked him if there was a way to find her and he said he already had. So be happy Finn. This life you live may not have been the life you wanted or would have chosen but sometimes you have to make do with the life you are given. You have to find a balance. No one said you have to kill there are other ways you know. Try and be happy Finn. Elena_

 _Now I am sure all of you are wondering why I did not leave a letter for Elijah. Some of you have already guessed the reason and for those that have not the reason is quite simple really. I am with him. He is my soul mate and my true love. I asked that he take me from Mystic Falls and he agreed as he needed a break from his family even though you were all only just reunited._

 _Yes, I know what my friends and family are thinking and no I was not compelled to go with him. I am aware that I said this at the beginning of my letter to you all but I will say it again. I. Was. Not. Compelled. I left with him of my own free will. I love him and he loves me. Maybe that is the reason I want to see all of you so happily settled with your own mates. I know you all must be shocked by this admission but you have to understand. I always shared a connection with him even from our first meeting. None of you could understand why I trusted him so inexplicably even after he had gone back on his word. The reason is simple. He let me make my own decisions even if they were wrong. Case in point, my decision not to tell him about the spell his mother had planned on the night of the ball. It is a decision I still regret making but I was the one who made the decision not to say anything. I could have found a non-verbal way to tell him and yet I didn't. Even so, he not only forgave me my error he told me that I wasn't to blame. Out of all my family and friends he is the only one that doesn't coddle me or try to control everything I do. He treats me like an equal even though I know I am not. He sees me not my predecessors. And most of all he loves me for me, warts and all, as they say. That is more than I can say for both Stefan and Damon._

 _I am sorry if these words sting but they are true. You should never try to control the one you say you love because when you do it isn't love. I'm happy for the first time in a long time so please try and be happy for me._

 _Stop the fighting because nothing will come of it but pain. Esther will find that she will no longer be able to use me in her quest to end her family. For, if she were to succeed she would throw nature into chaos as it has had over a thousand years to get used to the race she created. She wishes to kill her family because she thinks that you are all monsters, which in your minds might be true, but think of the good that has come of it as well. How many that were turned by you used their new gifts to help humanity instead of harming it? Stand together, because you are stronger together than apart. If you get nothing else out of this letter let it be that._

 _Until I see you all again in this life or the next,_

 _Elena Gilbert Mikaelson_

 _P.S – Yes, I know that I signed my name boldly. It was done on purpose as I am to marry Elijah once I am turned. So with all my love I shall say ado._

When she was finished she folded up the letter knowing that her brother would find it. She grinned when she thought about her brother finding the letter and then showing it to the rest of their circle of friends as well as to the family that had caused so much pain in their lives. Imagining the shock at the way she signed her name, she smiled as she quickly threw a few things that she wanted to take with her into a small bag and then texted Elijah to tell him she was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything all recognizable characters are party to their original owners who are not me. Arrisa though is mine!**

 **A/N: Okay so as I promised I pulled the other version of this story to rework it as it needed some. It has gotten longer and a little more detailed and will be rated M beginning in chapter 7 so fair warning to all... Thank you to Hippogriff-Tamer who continues to Beta most of my stories including this one. PLEASE do not forget to leave a like and review as they make my day :)**

 **Chapter 4**

The following morning when Jeremy came home he found the house empty. Worried, he walked into his sisters room hoping to find out where she had gone off too. What he found instead was a letter addressed to all her friends, family and the Originals laying on her pillow. Curious as to the contents of the letter he opened it. Upon reading through it, he was shocked to find that his sister had left. He took his phone out and sent a mass text to the whole gang telling them that it was important that they meet him at the Original's mansion. Re-pocketing his phone, he took the letter with him and made his way to the Originals home.

He was met there by Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Katherine, Alaric, Bonnie and Matt. They, of course, wanted to know why they were there. "You will find that out in a minute," Jeremy Gilbert said knocking on the door.

Klaus opened the door with a sneer on his face. "Come to finish what mommy dearest couldn't?"

"No, but you and your family will want to sit down for this," Jeremy told the group as they were led into the living room.

"Where are Elijah and Elena?" Rebekah asked when her brother did not join the group and she noticed the doppelganger was not in the room either.

"That is the reason I called everyone here. Elena has left town permanently or semi-permanently. It's all here in the letter she left for all of us," the youngest Gilbert stated holding up the letter.

Klaus, wanting to know were his blood source had gone off to, took the letter from the boy and began to read it aloud. By the time he was done there wasn't one person in the room who wasn't wearing a look of shock on their face.

Bonnie decided that she was going to get to the bottom of things and called the spirit that had supposedly spoken to her friend. "Arrisa, I need to speak to you. It's about Elena."

Shortly after Bonnie said those words, a light appeared and when it dissipated a woman who looked remarkably like Elena stood in its place. "Hello, Bonnie. I see that you all read the letter Elena left for you."

Klaus walked around the spirit not quite believing what he was seeing. "Niklaus, it is rude to stare. And no I am not Tatia though I do predate her. She was after all my doppelganger," she told the hybrid with a smug smile on her face.

"How?!" they all spoke at the same time.

Arrisa sighed and told them almost everything she had told Elena. Leaving out the part of Elena's curse to die so young. By the time she was finished she asked if there was anything else they wanted to know.

"Yes, there is something I want to know," Klaus began before continuing, "How exactly will she be turned into an Original?" The others all nodded in unison. They all were curious as to how Elena was supposed to become an Original vampire.

Arrisa smiled at that before answering, "Your mother was a clever witch. Months after you were all turned and left another witch found a small chest. In the chest lies the means to make more Originals. It was designed for each of your mates as your mother was not completely heartless when she created you. She did want what was best for you, and making your mates into what you were was part of it. Anyway, the chest somehow ended up in Elijah's hands some time in the early part of the twelfth century. He has kept it in a safe place since then as he was unable to open it. He has no idea what is in the chest and it will only open for Elena as it was meant to. Your mother spelled it so that only a human doppelganger could open it. Like I said she was clever."

"But if it was meant for our mates and could only be opened by a human doppelganger what would have happened had our mates been born between the times the doppelgangers appeared?" Rebekah asked confused. She knew that no human doppelganger had been around when Stefan had been born so if Katherine had not turned him she would never had met him.

"That is a good question. However, your mother had been given a vision from the spirits that showed her each of her children's mates. She knew that each of you would not meet your mates until now. She even knew that some of them would already be turned and would have to be turned again. The spell is also in the chest that will render the vampire human just long enough to turn them again."

"So if the chest is sealed shut how do you know what is in it then?" Kol asked suspiciously.

"I am a spirit and a doppelganger. I know many things. I have looked after each of the doppelgangers that have come along waiting for the Doppelganger of Light to make her appearance. Besides that my blood is the same as Tatia's, Katerina's and Elena's... though Elena's is purer than any of ours. It is no coincidence that her name means Light. She is the Doppelganger of Light and her blood is far more powerful than any of ours. It is a good thing your mother did not know this or chaos would have ensued."

The group remained silent for a moment before Rebekah asked, "So what exactly did she mean by she will give me a gift when she sees me next?"

Arrisa smiled at the Original Sister. "You will get your hearts desire," was all she said then turned to Kol, "As will you."

Both Original siblings were shocked by the spirits words. How in the word could Elena give them what they desired most in the world? They both looked at the spirit in confusion.

"Her blood is the key but it has to be given willingly and freely; if it is taken by force, the person taking it would find that what they had hoped to gain would have the opposite effect. She is meant to change the perceptions that have held for centuries," Arrisa answered their unasked question.

Rebekah still confused by what the spirit was saying asked, "How? When a human turns any magical qualities they have die with them."

"Not so with Elena. Like I said her blood is far more powerful than any of the doppelganger's before her. When she is turned into an Original...it will increase the potency of her blood instead of rendering it useless as it normally would have."

Bonnie was confused and enraged by what the spirit was telling them. She didn't want to become the one thing she hated most in the world even if she did have a soft spot for Caroline, as she was her best friend."What I don't understand is why you are telling me that I am going to become a vampire. I can't do that. I would lose my power if I did," Bonnie said shaking her head.

"And if your mate was the one to change you then you would lose your power. That is why it will not be him that changes you, even though he really wants to, but Elena. She, as I said, is special and as an Original she will be even more special. Though her blood will no longer work to make hybrids," she continued looking pointedly at Klaus, "as you know in order to create them it takes a human doppelganger's blood.

"So the package I am going to receive in the mail from her will be her blood and its all I'm going to get," Klaus surmised figuring out why Elena had told him to use it wisely.

"Yes. Even though she told you that you don't need to make any more hybrids, she knows that you will not be happy unless you do. Her compassion is boundless. She is willing to help you even though you have tried to kill her, her friends and family since the moment you arrived in town. She is right you know. You have your family and your mate. You don't need an army."

Matt and Jeremy began to wonder why no one seemed to ask about Elena and Elijah and their disappearance. "Okay, so do you have any idea where my sister is?"

"Yes, I do, though I can not tell you. She does not want to be found. And no you will not find her through a locator spell either. The place her mate has taken her to is hidden from such a spell so it will do you no good."

"So, is she really going to marry him?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, though she will marry him before she turns and not after as indicated in the letter."

"How do you know that?" everyone in the room asked.

Arrisa sighed and said, "Every doppelganger has a gift they retain even after their human death. Mine was my gift of Sight, Tatia's was her Allure, Katerina her ability to Manipulate and Elena her Compassion."

Caroline, who had been silent throughout the conversation going on around her finally asked, "What exactly is the gift she is going to bestow upon Rebekah?"

Arrisa turned to the young blonde vampire and smiled, "Well it's not only Rebekah who will be blessed with that gift but all female vampires. Rebekah, though, will be the first to receive it after Elena herself, as a sign of friendship and hopefully forgiveness from her new sister. But the gift she is going to get is the ability to have children."

Every vampire in the room fell silent in shock. None of them could believe what they had just been told. It wasn't possible was it?

Rebekah silently stood and walked to the large picture window. She wanted to believe the spirit. Indeed ,there was no reason not to. But she had long ago given up ever having a family of her own and now she was being told that the girl that had once stabbed her in the back was going to give her the gift of procreation; she wanted to cry. She had always known Elena was different from her predecessors but she didn't think for a moment that she would do something so nice for her especially after she had tried to kill her more than once. She silently forgave the doppelganger hoping to be able to do in person one day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything all recognizable characters are party to their original owners who are not me. Arrisa though is mine!**

 **A/N: Okay so as I promised I pulled the other version of this story to rework it as it needed some. It has gotten longer and a little more detailed and will be rated M beginning in chapter 7 so fair warning to all... Thank you to Hippogriff-Tamer who continues to Beta most of my stories including this one. PLEASE do not forget to leave a like and review as they make my day :)**

 **Chapter 5**

Elijah returned to pick up Elena shortly after he had received her text message. He smiled and shook his head, chuckling under his breath, when she walked out the door holding only a small overnight bag in her hands. He took her bag from her and took her hand in his.

"My lovely," he greeted her, placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

She blushed at the gesture and looked up at him wondering what he was up to as she could see the gleam in his eyes.

"I want you to wear this," he said placing a ring on her left ring finger before once again kissing it.

Looking down at the ring she gasped. She should have known that he would get her a ring to signal their new found engagement but hadn't really thought about it with everything that had been going on that night. As she gazed at her new ring she couldn't help but think it beautiful. In fact, she had never seen such a beautiful ring in all her life! It was a diamond solitaire with lapis stones surrounding the diamond. She wondered briefly if it could be turned into her daylight ring once she was turned. Looking back up at him she smiled softly before leaning forward to give him a light kiss. He returned her kiss before they got into his car and headed out of Mystic Falls.

"Elijah, there is one thing I do need to do before we leave to where ever it is you are planning on taking me," she said when they crossed Wickery Bridge heading out of town.

"And that would be?" he asked taking her hand in his. His mind still on their kiss.

"I need to stop at the hospital or a clinic. I kind of promised Klaus a package."

"And that package involves you going to a medical facility?" he asked though he had a feeling he knew what she was going to say next and he didn't like it.

"Yes. I promised him a package of my blood though I never told him it was my blood I was giving him. I simply allowed him to make his own assumptions in that regard. But I also told him it was all he was getting from me forever."

"Elena, you didn't have to do that. He has already taken more than enough from you. There was no need to give him more," he said caressing her hand that was still held in his.

"I know, but I wanted to. He may not need it but it will make him happy. So I am giving this one last time. He will just have to deal with the amount I give him."

"As you wish, my lovely Elena," he acquiesced to her request even though he disliked the idea immensely. It was her choice to do this and he wasn't going to stop her even though he wanted to. She had already given more than enough of herself to his selfish power hungry brother in his opinion.

When they arrived in Richmond he checked his watch. He saw that they were early for their flight which wasn't due to take off for a few hours yet. He drove them to the nearest clinic and then compelled the nurse to see Elena immediately, as they were on a time limit. Soon Elena had given several bags of blood that again the nurse was compelled to mail to his brother in Mystic Falls.

They left the clinic and she asked where they were headed to. He simply told her that they were going to the Richmond Airport. From there he refused to divulge any more information. When they got to the airport she again asked where they were going and again he deflected. Only this time he told her that it would be a long flight and they were leaving the country. When she asked why they didn't just take his family's private jet, he had explained that there was a tracking device in the jet that his family could use to locate them and since it was her desire not to be found it was better to leave by other means. She had agreed with a nod.

Once in the air he could tell she was a little nervous. "My lovely, are you alright?" he asked taking her hand in his and rubbing her knuckles softly with his thumb.

"Yes, it's just I have never flown before so..." her voice trailed off then an idea came to mind. "Could you tell me about where we are headed, please? It will take my mind off flying."

He chuckled softly at her request then answered her. "Well, my lovely, our first stop will be our layover in California. Then it's on to the Hawaiian Islands, where my private jet is waiting from there it's on to the island that I own in the South Pacific."

Elena's eyes widened in astonishment. "You own an island!? Where about in the South Pacific?"

Again he chucked and nodded. "Yes, though my family knows nothing about it as it was acquired during the time we were apart. I once rescued a witch back in the twelfth century. Her descendants live on that island now, under my protection. They are the ones that put the spell on the island so that no outsider could find it with a locator spell. As to the where, it's an island off the coast of Fiji."

Elena was surprised by his answer. Fiji! She had always wanted to visit the country and now she was about to be living on an island off its coast. She didn't have the words to describe how that made her feel. "I knew I should have packed more!" she stated before another thought came to mind. "I take it the same goes for the private jet you own as well?"

He had to hold back a laugh at her exclamation of needing more clothes. He shook his head and told her that they could go shopping on the main island once she was settled in. He then answered her question. "Yes, each of us has our own jet for private use. I just happened to have the witches spell mine so that it is undetectable to locator spells."

"But what about right now? Couldn't Bonnie track us right now?" she asked worrying her lower lip which had his gaze riveted to her mouth.

"She could but she would find herself blocked," he returned lifting his burning eyes to hers. How he wanted to kiss her again!

Elena could see the simmering lust his gaze and it made her shiver with her own desire. She looked at him is wonder, how did he do that? He always seemed to be one step ahead of her. "How...?"

"The ring I gave you when we left is not just your engagement ring, Elena," he paused when a look of shock came over her features before continuing on, "It is also your daylight ring, my lovely. I had it spelled to also block locator spells," he grinned seeing the look of realization that crossed her features.

She looked down at the diamond and lapis ring that graced her left ring finger. She had hoped that she would be able to use the ring as her daylight ring and she would now get to. Elijah always seemed to be one step ahead of every situation and knowing him the way she did she knew he liked to be prepared for anything that was thrown in his way. Smiling she looked in back up at him. "So that's why you wanted me to wear it! Well, Mr. Mikaelson, you certainly know how to cover your tracks well," she laughed softly.

"That I do, my lovely, that I do," he stated, bringing her hand that his ring now resided on and he was still holding, to his lips. He placed a light kiss to her knuckles.

She blushed before placing her other hand on his cheek, "I love you. I know I didn't say it earlier but I wanted to. I was just so overwhelmed by all the emotions rolling through me at the time to say it. But I want you to know that I do. I have for a while now. I was just so confused by the different emotions I was feeling for you, Stefan, and Damon to see it clearly."

"So how exactly did you figure it out?" he whispered against her palm making no move to remove her hand from his cheek.

"Before the spirit of my ancestor came to see me, I had a lot of time to think about things. Mainly, my feelings for the three men in my life. After she left I began to really think about everything I was feeling and I came to see that even though I loved Stefan and Damon, I could live without them, but I came to realize that I could not live without you. The realization that I could not live without you didn't come as a shock as I thought it would. It made me realize that I loved you.

You see, while I sat in that cave right after you left me there I realized that I could possibly lose you and it would be all my fault, the thought... the very thought...just the thought of losing you forever...it tore me apart. I felt like a part of me was dying. Like I was dying. My heart actually ached with the thought.

Anyway, when my ancestor showed up and told me that you were my soul mate, I had a feeling I had always known what you were to me, I just didn't want to see it. Especially after you told me that you didn't believe in love and wouldn't make the mistake of falling for the doppelganger again. I think when you told me that I was already in danger of falling for you and it hurt a little when you told me that. I guess I tried to steel my heart from any rejection I knew would come from you after that, so I ignored the feelings I was having towards you. You have no idea the relief I felt when I read your letter and knew you were alive. If you had not shown up early this morning, I probably would have sought you out myself."

He rubbed his thumb against the knuckles of her left hand but remained quiet sensing that she was not finished speaking. He had no idea that she had already felt so strongly about him at that time. He knew he had but to know that they could have avoided so much pain had they said something to the other had him cringing. He wanted to pull her into his arms and never let her go again. As he waited for her to continue he continued the light caress of her hand with his.

When he didn't say anything she continued, knowing she had to get what was weighing on her mind off her chest as the guilt was eating her alive.

"I am so sorry for what I did the night of the ball, Elijah. I don't think you realize just how much guilt was weighing on my mind when I lied to you. No matter what you may think... I never wanted to hurt you. I was just trying to protect my friends and family from Klaus.

Though, if I remember correctly, if I had not co-operated with your mother she would have just taken my blood by force still linking all of you together. In fact, she told me if I didn't help her she would have Finn compel me to forget the whole meeting with her. Then just to make sure that I was compliant to her wishes she would have had him compel me to lie to you just to make sure that I threw you off her scent so to speak. She needed me to lie to you because she knew you were suspicious of what she was up to already. I told her I wasn't about to lie to you and that's when she threatened to harm not only my friends but she also threatened to kill me.

I was left with a very hard decision right then. Did I tell you what she was up to or take her threat seriously and keep those I love safe? You have to understand the position I was in that night. She had already tried to kill me twice already. I couldn't just trust that she was bluffing about hurting my friends or having me killed. So by the time we met up in the ballroom, I was plagued by guilt. I had hoped that with your superior hearing you would notice how fast my heart was beating and either question me about it right then or that by some chance you would have smelt the blood in the wine and questioned me about it. However, you did neither, which made lying to you even harder. Then there was the fact that I really couldn't say anything with her and Finn staring at me the whole time. I think she knew I would warn you and you have no idea how much I wanted to cause a scene by knocking that glass out of your hand that night. I may not like Klaus, but that was no reason for me to see the rest of your family harmed. So I am sorry."

He knew she was telling the truth as her heart was still beating a steady rhythm within her chest. He squeezed the hand he was still holding letting her know without words that he understood and forgave her. She really did have no choice that night which made his guilt for having left her in the cave, compelled nonetheless to stay there, all the more potent.

"My lovely, you cannot be blamed for what you did that night. You had no choice. Your back, as they say, was up against a wall. If I had been in your position I would have done the same thing. But I should apologize for not allowing you to explain all this to me before I left you alone and compelled in that cave. I was angry with you for your, now supposed, betrayal that I needed to make sure you were nowhere near us to cause any more problems. So I am sorry, Elena," he said softly. She could see the sincerity of his words in his eyes and returned the light squeeze he had given her hand earlier.

"I already forgave you, Elijah. Let's just make a deal right now shall we?"

He wanted to laugh at her choice of words, "So my little negotiator wishes to make yet another deal does she?" he was grinning by the time he finished speaking.

She blushed at his name for her before continuing, "Yes, I propose that we should always tell each other what we are thinking or feeling at all times. This miscommunication between us has caused too many problems to count."

"I agree, my lovely. You have my word that I will always tell you what I am thinking or feeling as long as you do the same," he said reaching up to caress her cheek.

"Deal," she grinned.

"It's only right to seal our bargain," he whispered leaning in close to her.

"'Lijah," she breathed out, slipping and using his nickname in warning, as she looked around the sparse first class cabin of the plane.

"No one can see anything and if they do they won't say anything," he stated finally doing what he had longed to do since he had seen her bite her lip earlier. He captured her lips with his giving her a brief kiss, he wanted to deepen it especially after she had used his nickname which made him want her even more just as he suspected it would.

Pulling back, he almost chuckled at her look of indignation on her face but recaptured her hand and laced their fingers together. The rest of the flight was spent talking about the island and what she could expect when they got there.

They landed in California and then caught their connecting flight to Hawaii. Once they had boarded the plane and they were seated, Elena felt the exhaustion she had been fighting for several hours. She had after all been up since the day before and had yet to sleep. She laid her head on his shoulder trying to fight off sleep but failing miserably. Stifling a yawn, she closed her eyes. He looked down at her, a small smile playing across his lips. He knew she had been fighting her fatigue for hours and urged her closer settling her comfortably against his side before she fell into a peaceful sleep. "ek elska þik _,"_ he whispered against her temple placing a gentle kiss to it before allowing his thoughts to roam as the plane took off.

He thought about what had led them to this moment. He knew he had been fighting his growing attraction to her ever since the day they had met. He still remembered the fear he had felt coming off of her in waves when he had shown up at the house Rose and Trevor had taken her to. He remembered her bravely standing up to him even though he could have easily killed her. He found her intriguing... alluring... captivating...but then he had always been drawn to her face. He had a weakness for it, his siblings would say. But her beauty was not what had captured his non-beating heart. No, it was her compassion, her humanity, her loyalty to her friends and her willingness to go to great lengths to save those she loved. Those were the qualities he had valued once as a human, the qualities he had wanted in his future mate. He had been surprised to find them in the last doppelganger but is was those attributes that had set her apart from the two women who had come before her. What he had not understood at the time was the pull he felt towards her. The need to make sure she was safe. The burning need to protect her even if that had meant from himself.

When he had apologized to her earlier for leaving her in the cave and the explained why he had done so it was only part of the reason. The other reason had been his need to protect her from his siblings. Even though he had promised never to compel her, he had done so to keep her there so she would not run into any of his siblings. They had all wanted her dead after they had learned her part in their upcoming demise.

He couldn't explain why he had felt the need to marry her, as vampires didn't generally marry. They mated yes, but never married. Maybe it was because he had found in her everything he had ever wanted in his wife or maybe it was his humanity showing itself. He had found that whenever he was in her presence he wanted more than anything to be human again. He wanted her as the mother of his children and if the vision he had seen in her memories was correct she soon would be. That thought alone had him smiling.

If he was honest with himself, he was being selfish. The reason he felt the need to marry her no matter what excuses his mind came up with they paled in comparison the the true reason. He wanted her but he wanted to have her while she was still human; wanted to claim what was rightfully his. To mark her as his. He wanted to leave a visible mark on her flawless skin so no one would ever take her from him. Not his brother…not anyone!

He shook his head to dispel the image his mine conjured up. Then sat back and continued to think about their life up until now. As he sat there holding her against him he began to ponder the merits of waiting. He could be patient and give her time to adjust to the change that would be taking place in her life soon but he found that he didn't want to. He had never expected the passion he had felt when he had kissed her in her room, or the simmering passion that had sparked between them when he had briefly kissed her earlier after their deal. He had a feeling she had net expected it either. He had never expected his tight control he prided himself on to be shattered by the young women in his arms. He had always known that she would be his undoing. Much like her predecessors, she had the power to undo him... to make him want her with every fiber of his being. It was one of the reasons he had tried to put so much distance between them even if he had not been able to. She had a way of tying his heart into little knots. She had unknowingly burrowed so deeply into his dead heart that he knew he would never get her out and now that he knew what she truly was to him he was determined to keep her there forever. He vowed that he would do everything in his power to keep her happy, to see the smile she seemed to reserve just for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything all recognizable characters are party to their original owners who are not me. Arrisa though is mine!**

 **A/N: Okay so as I promised I pulled the other version of this story to rework it as it needed some. It has gotten longer and a little more detailed and will be rated M beginning in chapter 7 so fair warning to all... Thank you to Hippogriff-Tamer who continues to Beta most of my stories including this one. PLEASE do not forget to leave a like and review as they make my day :)**

 **Chapter 6**

She was still asleep when they landed in Hawaii and he didn't have the heart to awaken her knowing she had to be exhausted from the ordeal he himself had put her through the day before, something for which he still regretted doing to her especially after learning that she had had no choice in doing what she did. Had the circumstances been different, he would have done something different, but being pressed for time, he had thought it was the best option at the time. Looking down on her sleeping countenance, he had to wonder at her forgiving nature. He knew he didn't deserve her forgiveness but he had wanted it at the same time. He made a vow to himself right then that he would never do anything to put her in danger again. Picking her up gently careful not to awaken her, he carried her off the plane, much to the protest of the flight staff, whom he had to compel to allow him the small favor. He ignored the strange looks from the other passengers as he carried her down the stair and to the tarmac that held his private jet. The staff of his own private jet knew better than to say anything to him and so ignored the fact that he was carrying an unconscious woman onto the jet. He settled her in the private bedroom the jet housed before pressing the intercom button beside the bed and telling the pilot it was alright to go.

He stayed by her side as she slept not wanting to leave her. He still found it hard to believe that she was now his. Smiling softly, he allowed himself to drift off just as the jet took off.

A few hours later Elena woke up to find him sleeping on the bed beside her. She smiled as she beheld him. Here was a man that hardly ever allowed people to see him vulnerable and she was getting to see him that way. He woke up when he felt her fingers lightly tracing his hairline.

"Hello there," he said in the same voice he had used when they first met.

"Hey there yourself," she said with a smile then asked, "Elijah? How exactly am I going to be turned? I know Arrisa told me that I was to become an Original though she never did say how."

"I don't know? Perhaps you can ask her. You did say that she told you to call on her if you have any questions and this seems like a pressing one to me. Besides, I would like to meet this doppelganger spirit myself." He wanted to see for himself the spirit that had revealed much to the woman he loved. That and he had a few questions himself to ask her.

She nodded before calling out her ancestor's name, needing answers. She was unsurprised when moments later the spirit appeared. Elijah was not as shocked as his he thought he would be at her appearance, he had seen the vision of this spirit in Elena's memories after all. He knew that she was a doppelganger which had prepared him for her looks but the uncanny resemblance to Tatia was astounding. He knew all the doppelgangers looked alike but this one and Tatia could have been twin sisters so great was their resemblance to each other. Tatia and this spirits mode of dress and well as their hairstyle was exactly the same and if he had not heard Elena call out a different name when summoning the spirit of her ancestor, he would have sworn that it was Tatia standing before them now.

"Hello again, Elena...Elijah," she said as a way of greeting the pair before her then turned to Elena, "Elena, I know why you have called."

"Really?"

"Yes, you wish to know how you are to be turned."

Elena was not all that shocked to learn that Arrisa knew the reason she had been summoned. The spirit seemed to have an uncanny way of knowing what she was thinking. "And how exactly am I going to be turned?"

"Elijah holds in his possession a chest. He acquired it in the twelfth century by the witch he rescued. In the chest lies the means to make more Originals. It was meant for their mates and as you are one of them well...but there is a catch. It can only be opened by the hand of a human doppelganger. And seeing as you are the last remaining doppelganger, it will only open by your hand and yours alone."

"So that is all that is in the chest?" Elijah asked, knowing that if his mother had made extra of the elixir that had turned them she had to of added their daylight rings in with it. He also knew of the chest the spirit was talking about. The chest was not exactly small. At least not in modern standards. It was small for the period he had grown up in but it would be fairly large in the modern worlds eyes. It was also housed in the safe at the villa on the island. He had never been able to open it, nor could any of the witches he employed. At least now he knew why. It also answered Elena's question on how she would be turned.

"No," came the spirits reply.

"So what else in it?" Elena asked perplexed.

"It contains a vial of the elixir for each of the Originals mates. It also contains their daylight rings as well as a spell to render the mates that are already vampire human for a short time."

"You mean that Caroline and Stefan will be rendered human again?!"

"Yes, for a short time. Just long enough to take the elixir and become Originals themselves. It is their destiny as well as yours."

"So Bonnie isn't meant to be an Original just a hybrid?"

"No, she will also become an Original, but the spell for her is slightly different from the one that will be used on you. Like I said before, your blood is needed to to turn her. Everything you will need is in the chest."

"You mean I have had in my possession for several centuries the means to create more Originals?!" then a thought occurred to him, "Will a witch be needed to complete the spell?" he asked wanting to know if he would need to bring one of the witches to the villa.

"No, your mother already completed the spell. All Elena will need to do is drink the elixir and then die. However, when Bonnie is ready to turn a witch will be needed to complete the spell."

Elena nodded. It was strange to think that she would be dead in less than forty eight hours but she had already accepted it. It was this or die in a few short months naturally or as naturally as one who is cursed to die before their nineteenth birthday can die.

"Thank you, Arrisa. I was curious as to how I would turn seeing as how doppelganger blood was needed for the spell and I really don't think my blood would have done the trick seeing as it is me who is turning in the first place..."

"You are welcome, Elena. By the way, your friends in Mystic Falls are not happy that you left. I seriously doubt one of them will abide by your words and not look for you."

"Damon, I am guessing is not happy that I ran off. Well, he doesn't have a choice in the matter. It is my life and I will do what I want to do with it. Not what everyone there thinks is best for me."

"May I ask you something?" Elijah asked wrapping his arms around Elena.

"Of course. What is it?"

"How did you know that I was her soul mate?"

"Every doppelganger possess a gift. Mine is the gift of sight. Elena's is her compassion. This is how I knew who you were to her."

"And how did you know what is in the chest if it can't be opened by any one but Elena?"

She smiled and then answered, "Like I said, I posses the gift of sight and as I predate Tatia by a good five hundred years and have spent a long time on the Other Side watching out for each and every one of my descendants, I saw your mother placing the elixir she used on you in the chest as well as everything else and then hiding it."

"One last question. Is the vision she received by your hand really real or is it only a possibility of what could happen?"

"No, the vision is what will happen if events continue on in the direction that they should. Her blood is the key to making it happen but only if she is made into an Original vampire first."

Both Elena and Elijah sat stunned by this revelation before Arrisa nodded her head and disappeared.

"Why can't he just leave well enough alone! I said I was fine and happy," Elena cried.

"Don't worry my lovely, Damon will not be able to find you."

"I know. I just wish for once they would let me make my own decisions and not try to control me."

"You cannot blame them for trying to protect you. Though, I have to agree their way of doing it leaves much to be desired."

Changing the subject she asked, "So how long until we get to the island?"

"Another few hours at least. It will take a total of ten hours to reach the island from Hawaii and we have been in the air for five."

He turned her in his arms so that she was now straddling his waist as he sat back against the headboard of the bed. "Elena, what is bothering you?" he asked noticing that she seemed a little withdrawn after the spirit of her ancestor had spoken to her.

"I didn't tell them," she whispered so softly he almost didn't catch it.

"Tell them what?" he questioned. He didn't need to ask who she was referring to.

"I didn't tell them I was cursed to die before or on my nineteenth birthday and that knowing about that had a huge impact on my decision to turn."

"You didn't want them knowing did you?"

"No, I knew what they would do. They would try to find a way to save me that didn't require me turning, especially Bonnie and Caroline."

"You don't regret your decision do you? We can wait until you are ready, Elena, it doesn't have to be right now."

"But that's just it. It does have to be right now. I won't leave Jeremy alone in this world even if I did basically exile myself from his life and ask him to forget he even had a sister."

"Why did you do that? I thought you said the reason you decided to turn was because you were not ready to leave either him or me."

"Because there has been too much upheaval in his young life already. He needs to move pass the supernatural. Live a normal life. The life you wanted for me. We are alike in that respect."

Before she could say anything else he pulled her into a heart stopping kiss.

VD

Damon was angry. Angry enough to kill someone in fact. The only thing keeping him in check was the two witches in the room with them. How dare she just up and leave and with Elijah of all people. He knew that she thought she had feelings for the Original but they couldn't be true. After all, she was supposed to be with Stefan or even himself, not with one of the oldest vampires in existence.

He knew exactly to whom she had referred to in her letter to him even before she had said who it was she had left with. In fact, he had known she had left with Elijah when he wasn't with his siblings when they were all gathered together after Klaus had let them into the mansion.

There was only one other woman that he had ever felt this strongly about, but like Elena had pointed out there was a lot of mistrust and betrayal there. Katherine just could not be his soul mate. But he knew that Elena would not lie about something as serious as that. She truly did have everyone's best interests in mind. She wanted them all to be happy.

He slowly found himself looking over at his companions. Everyone had gathered together again to discuss their friend's disappearance and see if there was some way to find out where they were. He, not believing that Elena and Elijah were untraceable, had insisted on doing a tracking spell to find the pair. So far, neither Lucy, the witch they had called to help find the missing pair, nor Bonnie had been able to track the two. They were puzzled. How was it the spell was not working? They had tried every tracking spell they knew and nothing.

"Damon, calm down," Katherine said coming to stand beside him.

"How am I supposed to calm down? She just took off!"

"Well, it's her decision and her life, let her live it!" Katherine retorted angrily surprising everyone in the room with her defense of her doppelganger. Oh, she knew who Elena was talking about when she said she knew who her mate was. She, herself, had known since the day they met, who Damon was to her, but she had decided to be with Stefan instead. A mistake she was still paying for to this day. Maybe Elena was right. Maybe it was time to turn her emotions back on.

"Yes, Damon, let Elena live her own life. I happen to know that my brother loves her deeply and if she makes him happy then so be it. I have accepted it and so should you!" Rebekah stepped in. She wasn't about to tell the arrogant young vampire before her that she had seen the changes that had taken place in her brother since he had met Elena. How with her, he seemed far more approachable and agreeable. She had seen him kill people for the same offenses to their family that Elena had wrought and yet she still lived. That alone told her more than she needed to know about her brother's feelings for the girl. Her brother was deeply in love with the doppelganger. Even though she had wanted her dead a few days before her feelings had taken a drastic turn after Klaus had read the letter she had left them. She still could not believe that Elena would do something like that for her after everything she had done to kill her.

"Blondie, you don't even like Elena so stay out of this," he growled.

"I might not have liked her before but it stemmed from her stabbing me in the back with that damn dagger! I always thought highly of her before that event as she proved to be so different from the doppelgangers who came before her. No offense, Katrina," she stated offhandedly to the older doppelganger.

"None taken," Katherine returned.

"Damon, let her go. She was never yours to begin with. Or mine for that matter. She has always had a connection to Elijah. One neither of us wanted to see but it was and always has been there," Stefan said coming to stand by the woman that he had loved once.

"Yeah right, baby bro, just keeping thinking that why don't ya," Damon said sarcastically. He knew Stefan was right but it didn't make his anger towards the original, who in his mind had stolen his girl right under his very nose, any less volatile.

"You know we are right, Damon. She made her choice and nothing we do or say is going to change it. Personally, I think she made the right decision. I have always known she had feelings for Elijah. There was just no mistaking the looks the two of them gave each other when they thought no one was looking. However, when Elena told me about the incident at the lake house right after they met. Well, that alone cemented my belief that they were more to each other than either was willing to admit. Plus, she allowed me to not only see the memory of that event but she asked me to compel the truth of her feeling for the three of you out of her. I was shocked when it was Elijah she confessed to being in love with when I was sure at the time that it was Stefan. When under compulsion, I asked her why she felt that way towards him, she said that it was because he was the only one that allowed her to be herself, to make her own decisions and her own mistakes.

I don't mean to patronize any of us, but she was right. Elijah always allowed her to make her own choices, whereas all of us tended to make them for her," Caroline said before continuing, "I can understand why she did what she did. I can even understand why she lied to him at the ball. She did it to please her friends, or maybe it was to protect us from some harm. I don't know. But I do know that she is always going to try to save the one's she loves. We may see it as her being a martyr, but it is really her compassion that we all take advantage of. She will always willing try to save us at the risk of her own life, it is just who she is. If we had not been so dead set on killing the Originals, we would have seen that Elena wanted to save them, the look in her eyes when I saw her at the ball after she had returned from her meeting with Esther said as much. There was such fear in her eyes that night that she tried valiantly to hide and I can only imagine what Esther had threatened her with.

We all are to blame. We were so busy trying to protect her that we never stopped to ask her if she wanted to be protected. We all knew that he would not hurt her and yet we simply did it because we all love her equally and none of us want to lose her."

"Caroline, I think that is the most unforgiving, passionate speech you have ever given," Bonnie stated with a soft laugh surprised by her friends gumption.

"Well, it's true," Caroline huffed crossing her arms and staring hard at the occupants of the room. "Elena never asked to be born the doppelganger. She didn't ask for any of this and yet once she learned what she was, she was more than willing to throw herself in the wolves den so to speak...to save all of us. I know she blames herself for the deaths of everyone around her. Her parents, Isabol, John, Jenna, Abby….the list is endless. We blamed her for Damon turning your mom Bonnie and it was not her fault. For goodness sake she wasn't even there! We both know of Damon's volatile nature and he tends to act before asking questions. Elena never asked to be rescued. We all know that even if Elijah was really angry with her, he would never harm her intentionally and yet we being who we are, just had to go and try and rescue her. We are at fault not her."

"Caroline is right you know. Elijah would never harm Elena. He may have been angry with her, but he could never hurt her, he loves her far too much to do so," Niklaus said walking up and putting an arm around Caroline. He was pleasantly surprised when she did not move away. In fact, she moved closer to him within his embrace.

"You all are taking your brother's love life a bit casually," Stefan commented.

"That is because out of all of us, he is the one that deserves to be happy. He has looked after each of us for the past thousand years. He is the one that keeps this family together and if Elena is the one that he wants to be with, we will not stop him from finding the happiness he deserves," Kol stated matter-of-factly.

"And you, Klaus, what are your thoughts on the matter? You did want her human after all," Stefan asked his one time friend.

"Yes, Klaus, how are you taking all this? All you wanted her for is her blood!" Damon retorted.

"Kol basically summed it up. Yes, I wanted her human. I wanted her to continue on her family line so that in the future there would be another doppelganger for me to use. But now I am not sure that I want that future for her. Because, I have seen the changes that have taken place in my elder brother since meeting Elena. He has killed people for the same offenses against our family and yet with Elena he holds back and can't bring himself to do it. I finally asked him before the ball why he didn't just kill her for going back on her word as he normally would have and you want to know what he said. He confessed to being in love with her. I had asked him then if he was ever going to act on those feelings and he said no. Not because he didn't want to, but because he had complicated her life enough. He told me that he would step aside and allow her to live her life the way she wanted whether he was a part of it or not. I wish I had his restraint when it comes to the woman that I love but I do not.

Elena despite her faults, is good for him. She brings out his more human qualities. Qualities I have missed seeing in him since our change. I may have wanted her only as a glorified blood bag, as you lot like to say, but I would have let her go in favor of my brother's happiness. Despite what you may think, I do love my family. And Elena is now part of my family. She has been or will be claimed as Elijah's mate and so that makes her my sister, therefore family, and I will protect my family," Klaus said softly.

With those words, Caroline had decided that she would give him a chance to redeem himself in her eyes. Elena was right as she usually was when it came to matters of the heart. She had always been attracted to the hybrid but when he had killed her best friend that attraction had turned to animosity. She was slowly coming to see the side of him that Elena had seen and she knew that he would be the last man that she ever gave her heart to.

"Do you think she was right about the whole soul mate thing she mentioned in her letter?" Bonnie asked.

"I do, my little witch," Kol said coming to stand beside her, "I have not known your friend long, but from what Elijah has said about her, I do believe she wouldn't lie about something that important. He values her honesty and he was naturally upset that she had lied to him but he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt and ask her about it before he passed judgment on her."

"So you're saying his way of judging her was to leave her alone in a cave for hours on end with no way out? He compelled her to stay there! Elena hates being compelled," Caroline shot back.

"It might not have been the right thing for him to do, but he and Elena understand each other in a way none of us can understand. They both value their family and Elena counts you lot as her family, so she is understandably protective of you all, just as my brother is of us. They have a connection that goes beyond anything I have ever seen. It may be true that he had feelings for the two women that also bore her face, but with Elena he is different. He's protective of her which is something he never was with the other two. And if I know my brother, he was trying to protect her and at the same time punish her for lying to him," Klaus stated. He was no longer angry with his brother for running off with his blood donor. He could understand his brothers need to protect the one that held his heart. He felt the same way about Caroline and if it was them in his brother's place, he would have done the same thing.

"Who would he have been protecting her from? Us?" Caroline asked confused.

"He was protecting her from us," Rebekah said softly before continuing, "We all wanted her dead when we learned what she had done at the ball. He was protecting her from us. It was the reason he compelled her and left her in the cave alone. If he had left her with one of us ,we would have killed her after torturing her endlessly before hand, just to see her suffer."

Everyone in the room fell silent after Rebekah explained the reason Elijah had compelled Elena to stay in the cave. Bonnie broke the silence when a thought came to her, "Do you think they are alright? I mean without knowing where they are they could be dead for all we know!" she exclaimed worried for her friend.

"They are fine. Elijah has always valued his privacy and I am sure that he is cloaking their whereabouts for a reason. Most likely because Elena does not wish to be found by her old suitors." Kol answered his mates inquiry with a gentle kiss to her temple which he was surprised to find she allowed. He did notice when he pulled back to look at her that she was blushing and he smiled to himself. Maybe he did have a chance after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything all recognizable characters are party to their original owners who are not me. Arrisa though is mine!**

 **A/N: Okay so as I promised I pulled the other version of this story to rework it as it needed some. It has gotten longer and a little more detailed and will be rated M beginning in chapter 7 so fair warning to all... Thank you to Hippogriff-Tamer who continues to Beta most of my stories including this one. PLEASE do not forget to leave a like and review as they make my day :)**

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR A REASON SO IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER BEFORE CONTINUING!**

 **Chapter 7**

Elena pulled back from his passionate kiss and sat back looking at him. "If you keep doing that I'm not sure I am going to have the strength to stop," she breathed a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Good," he answered pulling her back into his arms. "You really don't have any idea what you do to me do you?" he asked against her lips.

"Maybe I do," she quipped kissing him briefly before pulling back once more.

"Minx, we don't have time for this," he growled playfully.

She looked at the clock above the bed they were currently on and saw that they had about three hours before they were going to land. "Really? According to you, it will take ten hours to get to our destination. It looks like we have four hours to kill and do you really want to spend all that time talking or doing something else?" she asked nipping his lower lip with a smirk on her face.

"You are playing with fire, lovely," he growled.

She looked down at him and then asked softly, "'Lijah, you really do want to claim me right now don't you?"

He nearly groaned when she again used his nickname. The minx had to know what the use of his nickname was doing to him. Instead of answering her question he growled, "You have no idea the control I am holding onto by a thread here, lovely." He wasn't sure what he would do if she used his nickname again. He loved hearing it fall from her lips. It only served to make him want her more. He wanted to continue, just to keep hearing it fall from her lips. Plus the use of his nickname only served to arouse him further.

She knew. She could feel just how hard he was trying not to flip her beneath him and claim her as his. He was so tense beneath her. She knew that if she pushed him just right he would do just that and she would let him too. She wanted him. The passion he had showed her with his kiss alone had proved that he would be a very thorough lover. Plus, he had a thousand years of experience on his side. Experience she wanted to put to good use. She wasn't jealous of those that came before her because she knew that there was going to be only her from that moment on.

He had teased her while in her room and every kiss after that had made her burn for more. She leaned down and placed her lips near his ear. She breathed out in a low voice, "Let go,'Lijah. Claim me. I will not stop you. I am yours. Always and forever."

That did it. His fragile control snapped and he flipped them over so he was now hovering above her. "Elena," he growled her name before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Elena was thrilled and mentally cheered. She had managed to snap his control. She only hoped it lasted and he wouldn't pull away like he had in her room. She returned his kiss with her own, pulling him closer to her needing to feel all of him against her.

Unbeknownst to her, he had no intention of stopping. She had given him permission to take and he was going to claim what was his. He had tried to wait, he truly had, but she was such a temptation to him. It didn't help knowing that she was meant to be his in every way that mattered. He needed to claim her as his. Now.

He trailed his hands down to the hem of her shirt before moving them underneath and pulling it up with his hands as they moved back up her torso. He broke their kiss briefly, just long enough to pull it over and off her. He threw it behind him uncaring where it landed as he recaptured her lips, kissing her with raw passion. He made no protest when her own hands began pushing his suit jacket off or when it landed somewhere behind them. His lips trailed down her neck as she worked the buttons of his dress shirt open. When he felt her hands make contact with his bare skin he nearly jumped. He pulled back only long enough to help her get him out of it before returning to her lips. She moaned as he trailed his lips from her lips to the top of her still covered breasts. "Please..." the plea fell from her lips but he refused to give her what she wanted. He wanted to push her to use his name again, preferably his nickname. He continued to tease her bare skin, nipping and kissing from her neck to her lips. "'Lijah...please...touch me!"

He grinned and gave her what she wanted. He undid the front clasp holding her bra together and pulled it from her body. He was then afforded the view of her upper body bare to his heated gaze. "So beautiful," he breathed before lightly touching her bare skin. The caress sent shivers through her entire body, arousing her further. His lips soon followed and she arched at the feel of his mouth on her. He trailed his lips down her torso placing light nips to her taunt abdomen before removing her jeans and undergarments in one go. He wanted to see all of her and he wasn't willing to wait to view the beauty beneath him. He stood telling her to stay still as he took in the woman laid out on the bed.

Elena wanted to squirm under his intense gaze but managed to keep still. She was not willing to do anything that would make him stop. She watched as he made a show of removing his last remaining garments before rejoining her on the bed. He crawled slowly up her body caressing her skin as he went. She nearly came right then at the feel of his bare skin against her own. She had never been this aroused in her life and he had barely even begun to touch her.

He didn't even know his vampire countenance, was out until her fingers began caressing the visible veins beneath his eyes. Instead of shying away he allowed her touch him. He was a little bit surprised when she leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his lips before pulling back. He gently returned her kiss before trailing his lips to her neck. Careful to not break the skin just yet, he nipped her frantically beating artery. While his lip were busy with her neck his left hand continued to caress her bare leg moving upwards slowly until he made contact with her womanhood. She jumped at the feel of his hand there but instantly relaxed and allowed him to continue to touch her as he saw fit. She had after all told him to claim her and that she wasn't going to stop him.

He found her more than ready for him but he wanted to be sure. Finding her little nub he began to flick it lightly. He heard her gasp and then moan at his initial touch. He wasn't trying to make her come apart just yet, he wanted to bring her up slowly before making her fall hard.

She felt him move lower and it didn't take long before she was flying apart at his hand. He sat up and gazed at her a slow grin making it's way onto his face before he leaned down and kissed her softly before swiftly biting into her soft neck making sure the bite was as deep as possible so that his mark would be visible even after it was healed. She cried out in surprise at the sting of the bite but she knew that he had made sure not to hurt her needlessly. He pulled back after only a few pulls of her blood before biting into his wrist and offered it to her. She was only slightly hesitant in taking the bloody appendage to her lips as she had never liked the taste of vampire blood. Taking it to her lips she was surprised that the bitterness she had expected to taste wasn't there. If anything it was sweet and she wondered if that had something to do with him being her mate. When the wound closed on its own he kissed her with all the pent up passion he felt for her. He would never tell her what her taking his blood had felt like to him. It had been almost euphoric. While still kissing her he joined them together taking her surprised gasp into his mouth. They pulled back from each other both nearly breathless from the overwhelming pleasure that had taken them both over. They moved in sync together as the both felt the end coming upon them. Before long they were both falling each calling out the others name as they fell.

Elena lay gasping in the aftermath of her explosive orgasm she could still feel him pressed intimately against her. "Wow!" was all she could manage to say once she was able to catch her breath.

"Wow indeed, my lovely," he answered rolling to his side and pulling her to his side. He did look down and found his mark laying white against the olive skin of her neck just below her ear. He held back a smirk not wanting her to know that he had marked her just yet. As he held her still trembling body against him the intercom above their head went off and the captain said that they would be landing in a little less than an hour. He thanked the pilot and then heard Elena groan and chuckled.

"What?" she asked when he allowed that small laugh out.

"Nothing, my lovely," he answered pecking her on the lips before getting out of bed.

"Do I have to?" she moaned.

"Well, unless you want to walk off this jet completely naked then yes you have to get up," he laughed at her look of mock outrage.

"Fine, but I need a shower," she said.

"Right through there," he said pointing at the door to the right of the bed.

She looked at the door and then back to him before asking coyly, "Join me?"

His heated look was the only answer she received before he took them both to the shower room. After another mind blowing round of lovemaking they managed to drag themselves away from each other long enough to get redressed just as the pilot announced their descent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything all recognizable characters are party to their original owners who are not me. Arrisa and Melanie though are mine!**

 **A/N: Thank you to Hippogriff-Tamer who continues to Beta most of my stories including this one. PLEASE do not forget to leave a like and review as they make my day :)**

 **Chapter 8**

After landing they headed to his villa which lay a few miles from the air field nearly on the other side of the island. Elena's first glimpse of the villa did not do Elijah's description of it justice. It was huge! It reminded her of the pictures she had seen of ancient Roman houses only on a much grander scale. From what she could see from her position from the driveway leading up to the entryway she could see that it was at least two stories high. The outer wall was a off white or beige she really wasn't sure what color it was and the roof was the traditional red of all ancient Roman houses. She could not keep her face from showing her surprise and awe at the place.

He noticed her look of awe and asked if she was alright. All she could do was nod before turning towards him, "Elijah you never said it was so huge!"

He chuckled softly before asking her if she would like a tour of her new home.

"Yes, I have a feeling I am going to get lost quite often...you won't mind finding me when I do get lost will you?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Of course not, my lovely. In fact I look forward to it," he returned with a smile and a twinkle in his brown eyes.

She nodded and they began the tour. After an hour of walking through the entire house and grounds she was shocked at how accurate the house was to the ancient Roman ones. The house was in a perfect square with a courtyard in the center. There was a lower walkway that went around the lower half of the house. Above that were windows that Elijah pointed out that the servant quarters had been situated on the right side of the house before being converted to guest rooms. He pointed to the left side of the house and told her that his office was in that wing. At the back of the house he showed her the stables and explained that they had been moved from the front of the house earlier that century. When she asked where the stables had been before the move he told her that they had once been to the left of the entryway. The back of the house was where the family area and bedrooms were located. Right off of that was a separate building that was attached by a small walkway. The building, she was shocked to find out, was a working bath house. He told her that if she wanted a shower, the bath house also housed a small sauna and shower off to the right of the entrance. She was too overwhelmed to say anything. And she thought their mansion in Mystic Falls was huge!

They returned to the family room and he asked her if she was ready. She didn't have to ask him what for. Truth was she was scared. She had never wanted to be a vampire and she was about to become one of the first. An Original. She was unaware that her face was showing her fear until he pulled her into his arms and simply held her.

"You don't have to do this now," he whispered.

She sighed before remembering something. She lifted her head off his chest and looked at him before saying, "Actually I just remembered something..."

"And that would be?"

"Elijah, you took my blood and I yours on the plane...we would have to wait until its out of my system before I can be turned."

He couldn't believe he had forgotten about that detail and actually he was glad that she would remain human for just a while longer. Now if he could resist taking her blood between now and then.

"'Lijah...could we get married before I am turned?" she asked softly.

He nearly groaned at the use of his nickname. "If that is your wish, lovely, then that is what we will do. Truthfully, I am not looking forward to causing your human death."

"About that...how exactly are you planning on killing me?" she asked in a small voice as she was not looking forward to dying by his hand knowing what it would do to him.

"I think the quickest method would be best don't you?" he asked knowing that she didn't have to be told what that method was.

She simply nodded and pressed closer to him. "So when are we gonna get married?" she asked suddenly changing the subject as she didn't want to think about her inevitable death in a few days time.

"As soon as I can arrange it," he began before seeing her look of shock and asking if she was alright.

"Yes, I just didn't think you would agree so soon. I figured you would want to wait a few days..."

"Elena, I want to be married to you before this day is over," he said pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Once he released her she smiled softly, "I guess I can agree with you on that score. Because I would like to be married to you before this day is done too."

"Now we can do this one of two ways, lovely..."

"And they are?"

"We can do it in the traditional since and have a priest marry us or we could do it the way I would have married you had I known you when I was human."

She figured out quite quickly what he meant by that. "Hand fasted..." she whispered so low he almost didn't catch it but he did and smiled softly and nodded. She had to think for a moment and realized that she wanted to do this the way he wanted to because it made no difference to her how they were married as long as it happened and soon. "'Lijah...I...however you wish to do it is fine by me."

"Elena, it not just me who will be involved, lovely. This is your wedding also," he said stroking her cheek gently all the while trying very hard to resist the temptation to take her straight to his bed. Her use of his nickname was making it very hard for him to keep from taking her once again.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that you want to do it the second way you mentioned and I am inclined to agree with you, but it really doesn't make a difference to me. Either way we will be married to the other."

He nodded before asking if she would be alright alone for a few moments as he went to ask one of the resident witches to preside over the ceremony. She nodded and told him to go she would need a little time to get ready anyway. He left after giving her another kiss. She wasn't surprised that he would ask one of the witches that lived on the island to do the ceremony. She had learned during their talk on the flight to the island that the witch he had rescued back in the twelfth century had once lived on the island and it was now inhabited by her descendants. Elijah had told her that they lived in a small village near the shore about a mile up the road.

She went to her...well their room. She blushed at the thought but went to retrieve the white sundress she had packed it would have to do as her wedding dress as she had not been prepared to get married so soon but she didn't regret the decision one little bit. If anything she was giddy. She was about to be joined with her soul-mate! She dressed quickly glad that the dress was made of a wrinkle free fabric and placed half her hair up in a simple bun leaving the rest to flow down her back. She slipped on the white wedge heels she had brought with her and then applied her makeup keeping it light and natural. She then sat on the bed and thought about how she had ended up here. A small part of her wished her brother could be here to see her get married as well as Bonnie and Caroline but she knew that they would protest the idea even after leaving them that letter telling them her intentions. A few minutes later, he returned to find her lost in thought. Walking up to her, he placed a small kiss to her forehead which effectively broke her out of her trance-like state.

She smiled when she saw that he had also changed. He now wore a dark grey suit instead of the black one he had been wearing. "You ready?" he asked taking in her appearance and smiled softly.

She nodded and he took her hand pulling her to the living room where the witch was waiting. She noticed that the room had remained the same as it had been when he had walked her through it. The simple furniture simply seemed to fit the space, though she did notice that there were flowers in several vases scattered around the room that had not been there before.

"Elena, this is Melanie Deleon, my surrogate mother if you will," he said as a way of introducing the elder witch.

Elena offered a soft smile to the witch who looked a lot like Bonnie and she had a feeling that they would become very good friends in the future.

"Melanie, may I present to you, my fiancee, Miss Elena Gilbert."

Melanie returned Elena's smile then took her hand. She was assaulted by visions as soon as she did. She saw exactly how much this girl loved Elijah and exactly what was to become of her in the days ahead. Those visions had the witch smiling for she had already had a vision of the newest Original Vampire to walk the earth and knew that she was special. She also saw just how compassionate and loyal Elena was and that she would do nothing to hurt Elijah if she could help it. She and the rest of her family had almost given up on him ever finding his soul mate. She thought of him as the son she had never had. "My child. It is an honor to meet you. We have despaired of him ever finding his soul mate and we are happy that he found it in you. You are compassionate and loyal two things we wished for him," she stated with a smile.

"Melanie...the ceremony..." Elijah said reminding the witch kindly as to why she was there. He had already had to go through her 'reading' when he had asked her to perform the ceremony

"Of course, of course. Now that I know of both of your feelings regarding the other I have no qualms as to joining the two of you together. Shall we begin?"

They nodded and stood before the witch waiting for her to begin.

"Today, we ask that the infinite light of the divine shine upon this union. In that spirit, I offer a blessing to this ceremony. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts from the east - new beginnings that come each day with the rising sun, communication of the heart, mind, body and soul. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the south - the light of the heart, the heat of passion, and the warmth of a loving home. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the west - the rushing excitement of a raging river, the soft and pure cleansing of a rainstorm, and a commitment as deep as the ocean itself. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the north - a solid foundation on which to build your lives, abundance and growth of your home, and the stability to be found by holding one another at the end of the day.

These four simple blessings will help you on your journey that begins today. However, they are only tools. They are tools which you must use together to create the light, the strength, the infinite energy now and forever of a love you both so richly deserve.

She turned to Elijah and asked, "What is your name?"

"Elijah Mikaelson."

"And what is your desire?"

"To join with Elena, whom I love."

"Will you seek to do her harm?"

"I will not."

"And if harm is done, will you seek to repair it?"

"I will."

"Will you seek to be honest with her in all things?"

"I will."

"Will you support her in times of distress?"

"I will."

"Will you temper your words and actions with love?"

"I will."

"These things you have promised to your partner. May you ever be mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken."

She then turned towards Elena and asked, "What is your name?"

"Elena Gilbert."

"And what is your desire?"

"To join with Elijah, whom I love."

"Will you seek to do him harm?"

"I will not."

"And if harm is done, will you seek to repair it?"

"I will."

"Will you seek to be honest with him in all things?"

"I will."

"Will you support him in times of distress?"

"I will."

"Will you temper your words and actions with love?"

"I will."

"These things you have promised to your partner. May you ever be mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken."

Elijah handed her two rings both of gold and she nodded before continuing.

"May these rings be blessed with Air for hopes and dreams; Fire for the spark of love, Water for harmony and healing, and Earth for strength. The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness."

Melanie turned to Elijah and said, "Elijah, please place the ring on Elena's finger." He did as bid before she continued, "Do you promise to show Elena your honor and fidelity, to share her laughter and joy, to support and stand by her in times of difficulty, to dream and hope together with her, and to spend each day loving her more than the day before?"

"I do."

She then turned to Elena and said, "Elena, please place the ring on Elijah's finger." Elena slipped the ring onto his finger and he gripped her hand in his. "Do you, Elena, promise to show Elijah, your honor and fidelity, to share his hopes and dreams, to laugh with him and share endless days of joy, to stand side by side with him in times of trouble, and to spend each day loving him more than the day before?"

"I do."

"By the exchange of these tokens of your love for one another, so are your lives interlaced. What one experiences, so shall the other; as honesty and love build, so will your bond strengthen and grow. Now, I bid you look into one another's eyes and hearts. I ask you now to cross your hands over each other, and take one another's hands, left to left and right to right, to create a symbol of eternity."

They did as bid and waited for Melanie to continue.

Melanie picked up the first cord of binding. It was a simple corded rope Elena noticed.

"Elijah and Elena this cord is a symbol of the lives you have chosen to lead together. Up until this moment, you have been separate in thought, word and action. As your hands are bound together by this cord, so too, shall your lives be bound as one. May you be forever be one, sharing in all things, in love and loyalty for all eternity. This cord represents the marital bond. It is strong enough to hold you together during times of struggle yet flexible enough to allow for individuality and personal growth. As your hands are now bound together, so shall your lives be bound as one. May you enjoy a lifetime of love and peace, happiness and prosperity." She finished by draping the cord over their clasped hands.

She then asked that they look towards her as she asked, "Will you share yourselves freely and generously with each other, making time to be together?"

They answered together, "We will."

"The first binding is thus made with dark blue, symbolic of Water, that your love may flow and fill you to your depths. It is also symbolic of fidelity, that you may be steadfast and your union unbroken," she said as she draped a dark blue cord over their clasped hands.

"Will you each seek to ease the others pain and suffering, sharing laughter and joy?"

"We will."

"The second binding is thus made with green, symbolic of Earth, that your love may be wise and nurturing, and your happiness abundant. It, too, is symbolic of new beginnings, that your union may be nourishing and healing." She draped a green cord over their hands.

"Will you strive to keep your romance alive through daily actions and words of encouragement?"

"We will."

"The third binding is thus made with red and pink. Red symbolic of Fire, that your love may be bright and passionate, Pink, symbolic of Love, that your union may be filled with love eternal." A red and then pink cord is draped over their hands.

"Will you both help each other to grow in spirit and wisdom?"

"We will."

"The fourth binding is thus made with light blue and white. White symbolic of Air, that your love may be as limitless as the sky, and filled with spirit. Light blue, symbolic of trust and truthfulness, that you may always honor your vows." She draped the final two cords, one in light blue the other in white, over their clasped hands and then tied all the cords loosely together.

"You are now bound together, your two lives joined by love and trust into one life. It is your life, your love, and the eternal connection that the two of you have found with one another. The ties of this hand fasting are not formed by these cords, or even by the knots connecting them. They are formed instead by your vows, by your pledge, your souls, and your two hearts, now bound together as one. Inasmuch as you Elijah and you Elena have thus consented in holy matrimony, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Therefore what the Divine Spirit has joined together, let man not separate. You may kiss the Bride!"

Elijah wasted no time in pulling her to him and kissing her passionately before pulling away only long enough for Melanie to remove the tied cords from their hands all without removing a single knot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything all recognizable characters are party to their original owners who are not me. Arrisa and Melanie though are mine!**

 **A/N: I wanto apologize for this taking so long to get out to you guys i was slightly blocked on how i wanted to continue. I want to that all of yo who left a review i love you guys they make my day.**

 **Chapter 9**

When Elijah allowed Elena a moment to catch her breath he turned to his pseudo mother and thanked her for preforming the wedding ceremony. She nodded and smiled at the couple before her before making a hasty retreat once the wedding was over. Not because she wasn't welcome but because she could sense the growing passion in the two people before her. Smiling, she left them to their own devices.

As soon as his pseudo-mother left, Elijah pulled Elena back into his arms and kissed her with all the pent up passion he felt inside for the woman he now could call his wife. When he pulled back, she was breathless but a huge grin graced her lips. He lifted her up into his arms and flashed them to their room. He had every intention of making her his once again.

Once in their room, he made short work of both of their clothing. He wanted her too much to spend his time slowly undressing her or himself for that matter.

"In a hurry?" she quipped with a small smile playing on her lips as she tried and failed to keep the humor out of her voice.

"It's your fault, lovely," he responded placing a kiss to his mark as he laid her on the bed and leaned over her.

"How..." she lost her train of thought when he pulled her closer and kissed her once more.

"You have no idea what your use of my nickname does to me do you?" he asked once he allowed her to breath once more.

She inwardly grinned. She had had a feeling that using his nickname had been the reason he had snapped on the plane and him confessing to it now only made her want him more. A naughty smile formed on her face and she deliberately leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"'Lijah, make me yours again."

This time the moan was not held back and he kissed her deeply before kissing his way down her body intent on tasting every inch of her before claiming her again. Before too long she was writhing below him begging him to claim her, all which went ignored as he continued to torture her with his touch.

"'Lijah ….. Please...Need...You...Now...Please..." the words were disjointed as she writhed in pleasure beneath him.

He knew she was on the verge of falling apart and wanted to be inside her when she did. Rising up, he joined them together and she had to hold completely still to keep herself from falling over the edge. He didn't realize just how close he himself was until they were joined and he leaned down and whispered huskily into her ear. "Fall for me now, my lovely wife."

Between the friction he was creating and his whispered words, she fell pulling him along with her. Panting, she held him close just savoring his weight upon her before he pulled away and pulled her to his side, holding her in his arms as she allowed sleep to claim her. He smiled softly before kissing her temple and joining her in slumber.

The next few days saw them simply enjoying each other in anyway the could. Elena was introduced to the witches of the island.

On a visit to see Melanie she asked a question that was plaguing her.

"Melanie can you tell me if what my ancestor told me is true or not?"

"That depends on what you want to know," she replied.

"Well, I was told that I would be turned into an original vampire and I am not sure how that is going to happen. I mean she told me how it's just..."

"You are afraid it won't work aren't you, Elena."

Elena sighed and nodded afraid to voice her fear.

"Give me you hand," Melanie said softly.

Elena complied and Melanie was overwhelmed by the images she received. Finally releasing the younger woman's hand she simply smiled.

"Well?"

"What you were told will come to pass," was all Melanie would say but it was enough to slightly relieve Elena of her fear but she still worried something would go wrong.

"I have two more questions."

"Yes?"

"I asked Elijah how he planned to kill me and I know that breaking my neck is the fastest way but for he and his family to become Original vampires they had to be stabbed through the heart. Wouldn't I have to be too?"

"Technically, yes, but it isn't necessary the spell will work no matter how you are killed." Her words only had Elena nodded thoughtfully.

"What was the other thing you wanted to know?"

"Oh I was wondering how I am supposed to open the chest since it will only open for me."

"I was wondering if you were going to ask about that. To answer your question it will only open with your blood. You must place your blood on the lock and it will open."

"That's what I was afraid of," Elena said before she said farewell and returned to the villa.

Later that evening she told him how her visit with Melanie went. He asked if she wanted him to stab her to kill her and she shrugged and said she wasn't sure but she would tell him the following day. He nodded and pulled her into his arms simply holding in his embrace. He was not looking forward to being the one to end her human life and it was tearing him up inside just thinking about it. However, there was a small part of him was glad that she would only have one weakness once she was turned, as the daggers his brother used on himself and the rest of his siblings had been destroyed after they had been reawakened and reunited.

A next day she found herself sitting on the love seat in her husband's study as he pulled the chest from his safe. As soon as he placed it on his desk he beckoned her to join him. She stood and walked over to him, her stomach in knots. She knew she had already decided to turn but the thought that these were her last few moments as a human still caused a little bit of trepidation.

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" she asked as she stood in front of the chest that held the means of her transformation.

He could tell she was nervous. He could sense it in her heartbeat. "'Lena," he began using her nickname for the first time since she told him what it was.

"Yes?"

"We can wait if you are not ready."

"No!...I mean no. I'm ready. I just...I'm a bit nervous. I mean this is my last day as a human by my own choice. I can't help but wonder if I am making the right decision. I know that I can't leave you. Not now. So I know I have to turn if I want to stay with you forever...I just... I don't know... I guess a part of me is wondering if this will work. I think that is what is making me so nervous. I keep worrying that if I take that elixir and die, I won't come back that I will actually be dead. That I won't come back to you."

"You have the word of your ancestor that you will come back to me and Melanie confirmed it yesterday when you talked to her about it," he pointed out. He could understand why she felt the way she did. She was, subsequently, just voicing the worry he himself had been feeling since he had learned of her inevitable change.

"I know," she whispered turning to look at him. "Well, lets get this over with. The sooner we do this the sooner I come back."

He nodded and she turned back to the chest before her. Picking up the knife that had also been laid on the desk, she took a deep breath and then sliced her palm before placing her now bleeding hand to the lock on the front of the chest. As soon as her blood made contact with the lock it unlatched and she removed it. Taking another deep breath, she looked over her shoulder to her husband then looked back at the chest before opening it slowly.

As soon as it was completely open she could see that there were several small vials with a reddish liquid within. She quickly surmised that these were the elixirs that would change her, Stefan and Caroline into Original Vampires. Beside these vials there was a small pouch. Lifting it out, she opened it and poured the contents into her palm. She was not surprised to see four rings she was very familiar with laying there. Placing all but one back into the pouch, she returned the pouch to the chest then lifted out one of the vials and turned to her husband. His expression was one of pain which she had expected, she knew he didn't want to be the one to kill her.

"Well here goes nothing," she said after taking a deep breath and pulling the cork and downing the liquid.

"I love you, Elena Mikaelson," he said pulling her into his arms and kissing her before quickly plunging a small dagger into her heart. He caught her as her body fell limp and he carried her to their room. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes but he pushed them back. Now was not the time to fall apart. Yes, a part of him wanted to cry out against her death but there was another part of him that was happy that she would be coming back to him in a few hours. He placed her on their bed before leaving for a moment to retrieve the blood bag that would complete her transition. Returning to her side, he lay down beside her and simply held her as he waited for her to wake up.

Several hours later, Elena stirred as memories that had previously not been there were returned to her. At first she wasn't sure how she felt about being compelled to forget her first meeting with Damon. Then anger replaced the confusion. He had been there. He was the one that had run her parents car off the bridge. He could have saved her parents that night and he did nothing! Then he had pretended that he had never seen her before they had first met! She was also getting memories of Stefan compelling her and she shook with rage. How dare they take her memories away! She knew that they were both on the controlling side when it came to her. However, she had trusted them to respect her wishes and both had betrayed her by compelling away memories that they had no right to compel away! She knew that if she wasn't halfway around the world at the moment both Salvatore brother's would be on the receiving end of a very long tongue lashing. She already knew that Elijah had compelled her twice but he had already apologized for doing so, so she was not angry with him.

Once she came to terms with her replaced memories her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted by the sight of her husband asleep beside her, holding her in a protective embrace. She smiled softly before whispering his name. She had to hold back a grin when he quickly sat up.

"Your back!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, it would seem so. I do need to complete the transition."

"Of course, here," he said handing her the blood bag he had placed on the nightstand for her.

She took the bag from him and waited for the revolting feeling to rise up within her when it didn't she gave a slight shrug and downed the bag. Seconds later there was an excruciating pain in her gums and she knew that it was her new fangs descending for the first time.

When the pain receded she looked up at him only to see tears in his eyes. She knew immediately that he was mourning her humanity. "It will be okay, 'Lijah. I have you to teach me how to control myself and I know that you will never let me do something that will make me lose who I am," she said gently wiping the tears from his pale cheek before leaning up to place a gentle kiss to his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything all recognizable characters are party to their original owners who are not me. Arrisa and Melanie though are mine!**

 **A/N: I wanto apologize for this taking so long to get out to you guys i was slightly blocked on how i wanted to continue. I want to that all of you who left a review i love you guys they make my day.**

 **Chapter 10**

The month following her transition saw Elena learning how to be a vampire. The first thing that she was taught was how to control the bloodlust. It took her nearly two weeks to semi master her blood lust and she was quite proud of herself when she did not make a dive for the blood bag he had in his hands one morning.

"Much better, my lovely," he had praised her then handed the bag over. Instead of inhaling it like she had been she took small sips all the while savoring the flavor.

The rest of the month he taught her to fight and use her new skills. As an Original vampire she had a whole different set of skills than that of a regular vampire. He taught her compulsion which was kind of hard to do since there were no humans on the island; only themselves and the witches and they couldn't compel them even if they wanted to. However, she understood what she needed to do to actually compel someone if the need arose. He also taught her how to dream walk a special talent of his and one she excelled at almost from the start.

So now a month after her transformation she was able to sit with Melanie without wanting to rip into her.

"He has taught you well, Elena," she stated with a small smile.

"Yes, I would have to agree with you there," she gave a soft laugh.

"When do you plan to return to your hometown?" the elder witch asked as she eyes the young vampire before her.

"I don't know yet...honestly... I don't want to go back, but I can't keep him from the family he spent centuries trying to get back together. That would just be plain selfish of me. Yet, I am not yet ready to face those I left behind. Then there is one small detail I still have yet to understand about my ancestors words."

"And those would be?"

"She said I would give Rebekah a gift. A miracle really but only after receiving it first myself. How is that even possible? I know what it is I am to give her and I understand how but how I am going to be receiving it first?"

"And that gift is...?" though the witch already knew as she had already seen the event Elena spoke of in a vision.

"I am supposed to gift her with the ability to have children but only after I myself have been given that gift."

"Well, you said yourself you know how you are to gift it to her...so why is it so hard for you to believe that the same could happen to you?"

"Melanie, it's my blood she will need for such a miracle to occur!"

"Yes, I know that, so what don't you understand exactly?" Melanie asked confused.

"I...that is...I have to give it to both parties involved not just her. I have to give it to her partner as well."

Melanie smiled. She had an idea why Elena was having such a hard time wrapping her head around the possibility of herself becoming pregnant and how it would happen. But what the young vampire did not yet know was that she was already carrying Elijah's child within her. A child conceived the day after she had turned.

"Elena, there is something you need to know though I am sure you will figure it out in a few short weeks on your own..."

That caught Elena's attention instantly and she stared at the witch with curiosity. "What?"

"You already have been given the gift you will give your new sister," Melanie said cryptically.

Elena cocked her head as she stared at the older woman not grasping what she said and Melanie wasn't about to tell her directly what she meant by her words.

"Well, it' is time for you to head back to the villa," she said dismissing the young vampire moments later.

Elena walked back to the villa trying to figure out what Melanie had just revealed to her and then she stopped dead in her tracks her hand flying to her abdomen in shock. Could it be? Could she really be...her thoughts were all in a jumble by the time she walked into the villa to find her husband waiting for her.

He was a little shocked to see her furrowed brow and wondered what Melanie had said to her that had caused his wife such distress. "Lovely? Are you alright?" he asked pulling her into his embrace and simply held her.

Elena was still in shock. She was pregnant. She was carrying her husband's child within her at that very moment. A miracle in an of itself. She wondered briefly when it had happened but then she remembered their coming together right after her transformation and the blood sharing that had occurred during their lovemaking which caused her to blush as much as a vampire could at the memory. That had to be when it had happened. She barely registered her husband's words as she smiled to herself.

"Lena?"

Her nickname falling from his lips broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up at him a smile spreading over her face that made her glow. He briefly wondered what was happening before she took his hand in hers and placed it lovingly against her tummy. "I am perfectly fine, 'Lijah. I just discovered something a moment ago that has me in a bit of shock is all," she said softly.

He looked between his hand on her lower abdomen and then up into her beautiful brown eyes before glancing down once more before he realized what it was she was telling him without words. He immediately sought out her gaze wanting to see the truth of what he had discovered in her shinning orbs. She simply nodded a smile on her lips.

"You're...We..." he couldn't form a coherent sentence and it caused his wife to giggle.

"Yes, 'Lijah you are going to be a father," she stated grinning from ear to ear.

"Lena, you have just made me a very happy man," he returned with his own grin before picking her up and flashing them to their room.

"'Lijah..." she managed to get out after he laid her on their bed gently.

"Lay back and grab hold of the headboard, my lovely wife, I have every intention of worshiping every single tiny piece of flesh on your lovely body before this night is over with," he whispered against her lips before taking them in a passion filled kiss.

His words had her shivering with desire and she did as bid. Seeing that she was obeying his order, he went about doing what he told her he would. He started with his favorite part of her. Her delectable lips that he knew he would never tire of kissing. He kissed her until a moan was drawn her from then traced his lips down her pale throat to his mark that lay white against her olive complexion. His gently nipped the scar and it had her reacting just the way he knew it would. She arched into him nearly begging him to take her. "Patience, my lovely, I told you, I have every intention of tasting all of you before we are through."

She moaned knowing that with his vast stores of patience he would make her wait for her release and settled back and let him have his way.

Once she was once more relaxed he continued lower pulling her shirt off and out of his way as he continued down her torso. The rest of her clothes met the same fate moments later. His lips skimmed her ribs and then he planted himself firming between her legs so that his lips were even with her still flat tummy. He brought his hands up to caress the spot where their child lay within her. He had known that she would one day carry his child. The vision Arrisa had shown them had said as much, he had just not expected it to be this soon but he was no less happy about it. He was ecstatic that she was carrying his child. "Ég elska þig litla mín," he whispered against her tummy barley loud enough for her to hear what he said. He placed a gentle kiss where the child lay before moving on.

He continued on tasting her skin as he told her he would before turning her gently over and repeated the process to her otherside. She moaned as her need for him heightened and she tried to hold still but his slow seduction was killing her. She needed him, now.

"'Lijah...Please...I..." she stopped as he flipped her back over and hovered over her just as bare as she was and she wondered when he had removed his own clothing.

"Yes, my lovely, what do you need," he whispered hotly into her ear which made her writhe even more.

"You!" she nearly shouted when he smirked and then joined them together.

"Is this what you want my lovely wife?" he asked withdrawing slowly only to push forward at the same slow pace.

She cried out as he continued the slow assault on her senses. She needed him to move faster but he refused to budge. "Please..." she begged needing more than what he was giving her.

He could feel her tightening around him and finally gave in as he could feel his own approaching orgasm. She screamed as she fell over the edge after only a few hard strokes and he followed moments behind her.

When she was finally able to catch her breath she asked softy, "What did you whisper to our child a while ago?"

"I simply told him or her that I loved them, just as I am hopelessly in love with their beautiful mother," he said pulling her into his arms and gently caressed her face before kissing her sweetly.

"I love you too, Elijah."

"Sleep my lovely, I am far from finished with you," he whispered against her temple.

She let out a soft groan and he chuckled softly before joining her in slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so sorry this took forever to get out. I got a bit blocked with how and where i wanted to take this story. But i think i have figured it out now (at least i hope i do) Thanks again to Hippogriff-Tamer from beta'ing this for me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the characters not originally found in the Book or Show.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Three Months Later….**

"'Lijah, I think it's time," Elena told her husband one morning. This of course had her husband up and at her side in a flash making her realize how she had phrased her words.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…I meant I think it's time to return to Mystic Falls."

"Are you sure, Lena? You know that Melanie said that your pregnancy was going to be accelerated because of your vampirism."

"I know. I just wish I knew just how accelerated it's going to be. I already feel like a beached whale at the moment. However, I meant after the child is born, 'Lijah. I want to go home. It's time to return."

"Lovely, if that is what you wish then I will make the arrangements. And Elena, you are far from a beached whale," he said with a grin before placing a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

She sighed then frowned as a pain shot through her middle. Since Melanie had informed her about the signs of labor she instantly recognized what the pain in her middle meant. She stood slowly breathing through the pain but let out a cry as her water suddenly broke. The cry had her husband returning to the room in a flash. "Now it's time," she gritted out almost doubling over in pain.

Elijah quickly pulled her up into his arms and flashed them to their room and gently placed her on the bed before telling her that he was going to go inform Melanie of the impending birth. Elena nodded and let him go knowing he would be back shortly.

She didn't know how long he was gone but she could feel her body opening up as it prepared to push the child from her womb. She was covered in a sheen of sweat and was paler than normal when both he and Melanie returned.

"Elena, I'm going to check and see how much longer before your ready to give birth, is that alright?" Melanie asked coming to stand by the end of the bed.

Elena could only nod before a scream tore from her as another pain assaulted her. Elijah, who hated seeing his wife in such pain, went to sit behind her. He needed to hold her and let her know that he was there if she needed him for anything.

Melanie lifted the gown Elena was wearing and examined her, surprised when she could see the child's head already. "Elena on the next contraction I need you to give me a good push alright. Your child seems to want to join the world quickly," she managed to quip at the end making Elena smile through her pain.

Elena did as she was told and when her next contraction hit a few seconds later she pushed hard letting another scream rip from her as she felt the child's head pushing out of her. A few more hard pushes later they heard the cry of their firstborn.

Melanie quickly cleaned the child up and wrapped it in a blacked before presenting it to its parents. "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl," she said giving the child to its exhausted but happy mother. She then went about cleaning Elena up.

"'Lijah, she's so beautiful," she cooed as she looked at her daughter.

"She gets that from her mother no doubt," he grinned when she merely rolled her eyes at his words.

"Lovely, maybe we should tell Melanie her goddaughters name," he said surprising the witch who had finished cleaning up Elena and was standing by the end of the bed admiring the new family with a smile on her face.

Elena nodded in agreement and then turned her attention to her friend, "Melanie, I would like to present to you, your goddaughter, Carina Melanie Mikaelson."

"I…Elijah….Elena…I…I don't know what to say other than I am honored that you would chose me to be your child's godmother."

"We knew that if anything were to happen to either of us that we wanted her to be someplace safe with someone who would raise her well. Who better than a whole coven of witches of which we both have been welcomed by? You are our friend, Melanie and in some ways a mother to us both. It is only right that you have the honor," Elena told her with a soft smile.

"Thank you. Truly. And I promise that if anything should happen to the two of you I will take care of your little ones."

Her last words shocked the two vampires as they both gave her quizzical looks. She only grinned before leaving the room.

They looked at each other and then at the door the witch had just left through and then back at each other. "Did she just insinuate that I'm going to have more children?" Elena asked.

"I think she did, Lovely. Does that bother you?"

"No, not at all. I just wasn't expecting it. I mean now that we know how she was conceived," she said looking down at the child in her arms before continuing, "It is only a matter of time before it happens again. I really don't think that she was a one-time thing now do you?"

"No, I don't think she will be, Lovely. We do tend to let our passion reign when we are together. Though, I think we should wait before we have another, don't you?"

She nodded in agreement before trying to sit up. Realizing what she was attempting to do he helped her into a more comfortable position. "Lijah here, hold your daughter," she said handing the child to its father.

He held his little girl to him gently, still in awe that after centuries he was finally a father. He had never told Elena that he had hoped their child would be a girl. As much as he had wanted a son he had wanted a daughter more just so he could have two girls to spoil rotten. A wife whom he adored and a daughter who would be the other love of his life. He jumped slightly when his daughter who had been nuzzling his neck bit him and began suckling softly. Drawing her back he didn't miss the look of shock on his wife face.

"What?" he asked

"She drew blood," she answered.

Sure enough, when he reached up to his neck to the spot his daughter had bitten there drawing back his hand there was a speck of blood on his finger. "I guess that answers if she will need blood to survive or not."

His wife nodded then held out her arms for her child who had begun to fuss in her father's arms. Elijah gently placed her back in his wife's arms and watched as Elena began feeding their child. He sat beside her and simply watched over his new family.


End file.
